Avanzar y cambiar
by MewIchigoandKisshu
Summary: Holiiii! Aqui les traigo la traducción de esta historia de Hippo-kun, el mérito de la historia es suyo, yo solo lo traduje. Espero que les guste mucho es un fanfic LowellxSyrenne!
1. Chapter 1

Muy buenas a todos! Para empezar quería decir que este fic no es mio es de Hippo-kun y se titula: Avancer et changer. Como veréis en el titulo este fic está en francés y como es una historia que me enamoró quiero traducirla al español para las personas que no saben de francés. Repito NO ES MI HISTORIA Y NO SE LA QUIERO ROBAR A ESTE USUARIO, SOLO QUIERO TRADUCIRLA AL ESPAÑOL! Al igual los personajes de The Last Story solo pertenecen a sus creadores. Bueno espero que les guste tanto como a mi!

Capitulo 1: Angustia

La vida de Syrenne después de la aniquilación de su patria no fue genial.

Se le dijo que todo había sido destruido, arrasado. Todo el mundo fue asesinado. Que no quedó más que ella. Que ella había fracasado.

Syrenne se quedó estupefacta en entender aquello. Si había una cosa en la que ella creía en ese momento, era su fuerza física, en su talento como espadachina. Ella piensa que es una buena soldado, pero había fracasado, la habían golpeado por detrás, sin haber visto nada, y perdió el conocimiento.

En ese momento, ella estaba segura y cierta de que sus compañeros -los verdaderos, no los hombres que huyeron como cobardes- todavía estaban vivos, para luchar contra el enemigo, fuerte y orgulloso como todas las mujeres de su país, los golpes de espadas y hechizos llovían a su alrededor.

Ciertamente, incluso sin ella, el país solo podía ganar. Los hombres volverían con refuerzos y cubrirían si fuera necesario.

Pero nadie volvió, y nadie se salvó. Eso es lo que el grupo de soldados enemigos había escupido en su cara cuando por fin despertó, atada en la bodega de una de sus naves. Estas duras palabras habían resonado en su cabeza, una y otra vez, difundiendo un veneno tan violento. Syrenne sintió que se le encogía el corazón, los músculos se le ponían rígidos, pero su mente se negaba a seguir y aceptar esta realidad, era como si su alma misma se hubiera paralizado.

Las lágrimas no salían. Ni siquiera podía llorar en estado de shock.

Su país no podría haber sido destruido.

No lloró cuando comenzaron a pegarla e insultarla en todos los nombres.

Sus amigos, sus padres, no podrían haber sido asesinados.

No lloró cuando se dio cuenta de por qué estos soldados se habían molestado en tomar a bordo a una guerrera enemiga, joven y de formas bastantes pronunciadas.

Todos estos hombres, soldados, generales que habían prometido protegerlas, no podían escapar de esta.

No lloró cuando le quitaron sus ropas, y comenzó un baile insalubre. (se refiere a que la violaron)

Los recuerdos de Syrenne eran borrosos después de aquel evento. Lo que estaba segura era que los soldados habían desembarcado en el puerto más cercano. Así que se fugó ya que, probablemente, todavía querían humillarla un poco más. Hasta tal punto que no importaba nada, ni siquiera lo que había hecho. Había vagado varios días en la ciudad, sin saber qué hacer. Después de todo, ella ya no era una soldado, no tenía a ningún lugar dónde ir, ni ningún propósito en la vida.

Nada, excepto el odio. Este odio a los hombres tal y como no pudo sentir hasta ahora. Estos cobardes que la habían abandonado a su triste destino. Estos cerdos que intentaron destruirlo todo.

Peor para ellos, dijo, más que el dolor o la vergüenza, era este odio que llenaba su mente, y que le dio la fuerza para seguir viviendo, a pesar de su culpabilidad de ser la única superviviente, a pesar de todo lo que se había hecho con ella. Ella no buscaba venganza ni nada de eso, pero había aprendido la lección; nunca confiaria en un hombre, o esperaria nada positivo de ellos.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente mientras ella estaba ganando dinero como pudo, el dinero se derritió como nieve al sol, entre las nuevas compras de armas, el costo de las noches en la posada, y el alcohol, su mayor comodidad.

Ella siempre había disfrutado de una buena pinta después de una pelea, para dar un bálsamo para el corazón, pero ahora simplemente no podía vivir sin ella. Básicamente, ella esperaba que lo estaba haciendo inconscientemente, olvidar todos estos horrores, pero no tenía nada que olvidar. Cada vez que recordó los acontecimientos de ese día, parecía claro que su conclusión era un sueño, una gran mentira. Tal vez ella se puso en un estado en el que tomaba conciencia de la realidad, y del llanto. Ella no lo sabía.

Hay que decir que, después de todo, la joven estaba borracha antes de poder pensar en ello plenamente, y siempre sin poder pagar el menor desgarro, aunque veía el alcohol más alegre.

\- ¡Camarero, otra! Ella cantó la noche, levantando su copa entre dos carcajadas.

Esa noche, ella estaba sola en la mesa de una taberna donde se iba cada noche. Lo que se estaba vendiendo era barato y ella era bastante tranquila. Ella estaba en silencio, ella no tenía que emocionarse frente a otros clientes por cualquier razón. Sin embargo, una de las razones era que a menudo viene sin...

\- ¡Lo sentimos, no hay bebida, sin dinero!

El comentario del dueño de la taberna le hizo fruncir el ceño. Syrenne se levantó de un salto y gritó un poco más alto, ya que no controla el volumen de su voz:

\- ¡¿Eh?! No me bromees, bebí dos o tres... o seis, yo me acuerdo, ¡pero yo ya no puedo quedarme seca!

\- Este es el caso, a continuación, ¡usted paga o te vas a dormir fuera en otro lugar! Yo no hago los recortes a vagabundos!

\- ¡Repitelo de nuevo!, exclamó la pelirroja bajandose la manga.

-Eh eh eh, ¡un instante!

Mientras Syrenne, furiosa, estaba sacando sus espadas, una voz alegre sonaba detrás de ella. Era un hombre joven. Su cabello rubio desordenado, su ropa dejaba ver sus músculos poderosos… pasó con una gran sonrisa. Ella fue sorprendida de no haberse dado cuenta antes porque ella era ese tipo de persona que fácilmente se da cuenta.

Fue su primer encuentro.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Syrenne buscando con la mirada un boleto para el camarero, el hombre dijo con seguridad:

\- Eso es suficiente para pagar por una cerveza para mí y la señora.

\- Oye, no te he pedido ayuda, replicó Syrenne tratando de aclararlo, pero fue bloqueado por el brazo de la joven.

\- Vete a sentarte, te traigo esto ahora mismo, mi linda.

La espadachina obedeció. No estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos, y menos aún de un hombre. El hombre que acababa de conocer en ese sitio. Sin embargo, ella estaba en un estado de intoxicación así que ella obedeció y volvió a su mesa, molesta como ella vagamente escuchó el camarero molesto por su comportamiento cada vez que entraba en la instalación. Su visión era borrosa y su cabeza ya puso en marcha ya que presagia una buena resaca al día siguiente.

\- ¡Perdón por la espera!

El joven regresó con dos tazas en la mano, llenos hasta el tope. Fiel a sí misma, Syrenne no espero que se le diga dos veces y se arrojó sobre los ojos del desconocido, que miró el líquido dorado corriendo por su barbilla.

\- Tú tienes la retaguardia fácil, dijo, sonriendo débilmente. Una mujer bonita no debe dar un espectáculo asi, ¡puede arruinar significativamente sus encantos!

\- Háblame menos familiar, ¿Quién es usted de todos modos? Finalmente pregunta girando su vaso casi vacío ahora, mirando al hombre frente a él.

Era hermoso, tenía que admitirlo, incluso si está convencida de que hay que hacer tanta atención a su cara, que no iba a ser muy astuto. Sin duda, un poco mayor que de acuerdo a las características de su rostro, pero su sonrisa y ojos traviesos le daban un aire de niño eterno.

De todos modos, su forma de hablar, que era probablemente de uno de esos idiotas que se entrometen en lo que no se refiere a ellos y creen saberlo todo. Ella ya se había reunido con algunos ejemplares. Todos eran idiotas.

\- El mío es Lowell, ¡a su servicio mi hermosa!

Syrenne susurró enfadada.

\- A mí no me importa tu nombre, yo sólo quiero saber lo que estás haciendo aquí y por qué estas ocupando mi mesa.

\- ¡Que mujer tan tempestuosa! Es mi deber estar con las chicas guapas, así es mi orgullo.

Ella furiosamente apoyó su vaso, ella envío algunas salpicaduras a Lowell. Él fue un mujeriego, está escrito en grande en su cara. Hay que decir que los hombres que se han echado a perder por la madre naturaleza privada rara vez muestran sus encantos; que eran hermosos y lo sabían. Por un momento Syrenne había bajado la guardia, pero ahora ella habia adivinado que él debe tener su cantidad de elogios para cada muchacha que conocia. Era patético.

Pero el ceño fruncido en su rostro no parece disuadir a Lowell a continuar la conversación, mientras se limpiaba las gotas enormes de cerveza en su brazo.

\- ¿Usted vive en esta ciudad?

\- No.

\- ¿Usted acaba de ver a la familia?

\- ¿Qué dices ...

\- Oh ... ¡Así que tal vez usted viene por trabajo!

\- No estoy en particular por eso.

Levantó una ceja. Era la primera vez que la vio salir su sonrisa, y una mano, ella estaba satisfecha. Así que tal vez se daría cuenta de que Lowell entró en zonas peligrosas, y tenía que cerrar el caso.

Él no lo hizo, y parecía más bien ver la obstinación como un reto.

\- ¿Por qué llevas ese tipo de armas, entonces? Él preguntó, señalando a las dos espadas colgando de sus caderas. Yo sé que las ciudades no siempre son muy seguras, pero parece un poco demasiado para la defensa propia, ¿no te parece?

\- Cállate, hago lo suficiente para luchar y un poco de alcohol, ¡eso está bien!

\- ¿Te conviene realmente?

Murmuró para apartar la mirada, como si el asunto fue parcialmente destinado a ella. Syrenne entrecerró los ojos, formando un bulto en el estómago. Desde que perdió su sonrisa, su tono era más grave, y a través de sus ojos verdosos se podía leer el fondo de los mismos.

\- ¿Has tenido realmente un lugar a donde ir?

Diciendo esto, él movió su mano hacia Syrenne.

Era como si Lowell hubiera pisado una mina. En una fracción de segundo, el rubio tenia la jarra de cerveza en el cráneo, y Syrenne delante de él, a la punta de su espada, temblando y con los ojos abiertos de furia. Toda esta ira acumulada en las últimas semanas se había explotado, impulsada por el alcohol y por los comentarios desagradables a los ojos de este hombre.

\- ¡No, no tengo! ¿Eres feliz?

Ella luchó para articular y permanecer recta, pero tuvo problemas para mantener la poca credibilidad que le quedaba en esta situación.

\- Tengo problemas a dónde voy gracias a personas como tú, no tengo nada que hacer, no tengo nada en absoluto, ¡por supuesto que no soy yo!

Syrenne bajó ligeramente su arma, pero Lowell mantuvo su aire tan sorprendido y complacido. La espadachina apretó los dientes: Ella ya había causado peleas contra los hombres, pero fueron ellos los que comenzaban con sus aires de superioridad, y al final, siempre huían de la cola entre las piernas, tratando de mantener su llamado orgullo. Ellos eran detestables. Sin embargo, él no huyó; él se quedó allí esperando a que ella terminara. ¿Por qué fue así? ¡Para frustrarla aún más!

Cuando ella estaba sin aliento pero -extrañamente- aliviada un poco de aire, Lowell puso su pequeña sonrisa, y tomó aire esta vez... ¿compasivo?

\- Te ves con aire desesperado, a pesar de las apariencias…

\- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

\- No se ofenda si le dije que porque soy el mismo!

Se puso de pie, haciendo un gesto de amistad con el camarero para decirle que la pequeña escaramuza, si se puede llamar así, había terminado. Luego se acercó a Syrenne y pidió, en un tono que sin duda quería y pidió carismático:

\- Si no tienes nada que perder, y quieres seguir adelante, ¿le gustaría convertirse en un mercenario?

\- ¿Mercenario? ¿Pero que...?

La pelirroja levantó las cejas, sin esperar una evolución de este tipo. Pero Lowell se puso serio.

\- En realidad, cuando me dijo que tenía que estar en compañía de muchachas bonitas, era una verdad a medias... Ya ves, estoy en un grupo de mercenarios y ¡nuestro líder nos ha enviado a buscar nuevos reclutas! Los lugareños no nos gusta demasiado, pero tengo el ojo para ver a los fortachones.

Desde un gesto juguetón, comenzó a señalar las espadas de Syrenne y luego se trasladó el dedo a la cara.

-¡Yo pude probarlo contigo! Es como en el amor, hay que tener una oportunidad cuando puedas!

\- Los mercenarios venden su honor y su capacidad a algunas partes, es normal que la mayoría de la gente tiene una mala imagen de ellos, imbécil, gruñó, y luego, después de un breve silencio, continuó: Para hacer un voluntario como negocio podrido, realmente necesita estar ...

\- ... Completamente desesperado, ¡es verdad!

Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos estaban un poco vagos, como si Syrenne tuviera que pensar en algo que pensaba día y noche.

\- Como he dicho, yo soy mercenario. Todo el mundo en nuestro grupo es, nosotros lo hacemos por nuestra supervivencia. ¡Este es nuestro último recurso! Sin embargo, ¡es grande cuando se trabaja!

Syrenne quedó pensativo mientras que envainaba su espada. Su mente estaba aún difusa, pero trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Era como el hombre dijo que no tenía nada que perder, y necesitaba el ingreso más seguro. No era propio de él dejar ir así a cualquiera. La chica envió a sus mechones rojos detrás de su espalda y le dio una ligera risa, girando a la salida.

\- Bueno, hay que ver si me interesa, llevame a tu jefe, ¡vamos a hablar de negocios!

\- Muy bien, Lowell respondió con una sonrisa. Tuve una buena sensación cuando te vi haciendo un berrinche.

\- Te lo advierto, necesito al menos dos vasos al día. Y si el grupo de tu compañero es demasiado lento, no esperes que me quede sentada por vosotros! Especialmente por ti, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes sostener un arma correctamente.

\- Entiendo, entiendo.

Cuando Syrenne lanzó una mirada al rubio una sensación extraña nació en ella. No era amor, por supuesto, ella se sentía golpeada, por un momento se atrevió a pensar que sí, por curiosidad. Este hombre no se veía desesperado, no importa cuántas veces lo miraba. Parecía rodeado de un aura de imprudencia, y no creo que por un momento el destino de los mercenarios fuera asi. Pero tal vez todos eran así. Después de todo, ella no lo sabía, y soldado y mercenario eran dos conceptos muy diferentes.

\- Por cierto... Lowell, ¿verdad? Ella lanzó una mirada en la puerta, fingiendo estar buscando su nombre.

\- Mm…?

\- Yo no te he dicho mi nombre todavia. Llámame Syrenne.

Espero que les gustado se que la traducción no está impecable pero espero que se deje leer, son 6 capitulos en total intentaré subirlos todos muy seguidos.

Espero que les guste, REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Velar

Syrenne se convirtió en una mercenaria.

Más o menos fue un capricho, y, especialmente, por necesidad, pero se había convertido en una. En sí mismo, esto no era desagradable y no tan diferente de sus antiguos deberes como soldado; y ella no se arrepentía de haberse cruzado con Lowell esa noche, unos meses antes. Había sido un buen negocio al final.

Ella esperaba hacer equipo con un grupo de machos incorregibles y desagradables, pero ese no era el caso; el no menos importante para todos. Había otros cinco miembros, cuando llegó, dos de los cuales habían sido aparentemente "reclutados" el mismo día que ella.

Syrenne no le gustaba esa palabra. Sonaba como si hubiera sido tomada por la fuerza, o incluso por lástima. Como si estos hombres la habían tomado en un momento de debilidad, hace algún tiempo. Y la espadachina se hizo la promesa de que nadie la tomaría a la fuerza; se unió al grupo de manera voluntaria, y viviría consciente.

La joven se unió rápidamente a Dagran, el líder y Zael, quien parecía ser su amigo de la infancia y su protegido.

Se quedó callado y tímido, como si estuviera sobresaltado por el aura de su amigo. Sin embargo, era un buen chico, agradable, demasiado agradable, hasta el punto en que Syrenne cada noche le dedicaba una sonrisa para ofrecerle una bebida, a menudo mostrando contacto con la historia de cómo "sentirse cómodo", hablando largamente con él, estas conversaciones donde decían todo y nada. Especialmente nada.

Dagran, por su parte, se había vuelto más o menos una figura de su mentor. Con la llegada de Syrenne hubo un interés pronunciado en su estilo de lucha con dos espadas. Después del "trabajo", como le gustaba llamarlo, a menudo entrenaban juntos, el joven fingió estar impresionado por el dominio y la agilidad, por el carácter emprendedor y la falta de discernimiento de Syrenne ante el peligro. Pero a los ojos de la joven, era un excelente jefe, preocupado por el bienestar del grupo, carismático, y especialmente -especial-, él no rechista cuando Syrenne pide un poco de dinero para comprar alcohol adicional.

Con estos dos para empezar, se había hecho una excepción y fue confiando. Los primeros días, ella naturalmente tenía dudas,-sabía de la reputación de los mercenarios- pero al final no fueron así. Es cierto que se vieron frustrados cuando algunas veces se les negaba el dinero prometido, pero no eran codiciosos tampoco. Syrenne estaba convencida de que ellos dos no podían fallar a alguien, o abandonar el campo de batalla.

Y luego estaba Lowell. Todavia no podía identificar al espadachín , incluso después de varios meses. Él podría ser un mujeriego aún peor de lo que había imaginado alguna vez (se iba cada noche y regresaba antes del amanecer, lanzando un movimiento de cabeza con éxito a un Dagran desilusionado), a ella le gustaba a su manera.

Vive como un buen Don Juan, disfrutando de la vida, como él decía tan bien.

Syrenne no sabía si estaba bromeando o no, cuando dijo eso, pero una cosa era cierta, se puso nerviosa. Estaba frustrada por no ser capaz de determinar su lógica, para entender cómo funciona. Él, por su parte, identificó con bastante rapidez el carácter de Syrenne, y pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo picándola, a lo que ella respondió con un cuarto de vuelta (con pelea). Era una rutina que se había desarrollado rápidamente entre ellos, pero este tipo de rutina no era desagradable. Tenía la sensación de que la hacía sentir más viva que nunca.

Syrenne tenía problemas para recordar los últimos dos mercenarios, los que tienen por el momento, unidos al mismo tiempo que ella. Estaba bastante segura de sus nombres eran Gregor y Otto, pero ellos nunca habían dado gran impresión. Fuera de las misiones, no hablaban mucho, o al menos solo entre ellos, en un dialecto que Syrenne estaba luchando para entender, y la única vez que se dirigieron a Dagran, fue a preguntar cuanto había sido el sueldo del día, y si podían llevarlos a ir a comprar armas. Oh, ellos no estaban mal, eran bastante buenos en combate, incluso si jugaban un poco en solitario, pero nada imperdonable. Simplemente paso que ni Syrenne o Lowell, ni Dagran ni Zael, se relacionaron particularmente con ellos durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos.

El tiempo que pasaron fue relativamente corto.

\- ¡Retirada, Syrenne!

Al oír la voz aguda de Dagran, a pocos metros detrás, Syrenne miró a su alrededor, evaluó la situación, manteniendo una fuerte guardia. Algunos hombres armados frente a ella, ya debilitados por sus repetidos ataques. La espadachina luego miró a Dagran, también miró el siguiente movimiento del enemigo e hizo una mueca:

\- Vamos Dagran, queda mucho, estoy segura de que podemos...

\- ¡Te dije retirada, Syrenne! Tenemos lo que queremos, y ¡hay diez veces más que otras veces! Si queremos seguir viviendo, ¡es ahora!

Él hablaba en serio. No, en realidad, Dagran siempre era serio, pero si tenia que pedir un retiro, es que estaba realmente preocupado.

\- Está bien, lo entiendo, ella gruñó haciendo un giro, mientras Dagran cubrió cuidadosamente su huida.

Era un lluvioso día de otoño, la tormenta amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento. El pequeño grupo de mercenarios, entrando en un pequeño pueblo después de muchos viajes había sido contratado por un coleccionista de edad para entrar en una cueva cerca de la ciudad. Según un rumor, piedras en un valor no calculable habían sido identificados en pequeñas cantidades allí; por lo tanto, visitaron la escena, esperando más exploración que cualquier otra cosa, pero pronto descubrieron que habían subestimado la fuerza de los rumores: La cavidad en cuestión estaba repleta de ladrones, pillos o gente que simplemente desesperada vienen aquí en busca de la solución definitiva a la pobreza que afectaba a casi todo el mundo en decadencia. En diez minutos, el lugar se transformó en un gran campo de batalla, los choques metálicos y los susurros de hechizos mágicos resonaban en las paredes de roca.

\- ¿Dónde está el holgazán de Zael? Ella finalmente exclamó cuando vio la sombra de Dagran atrás.

\- ¡Recuperó la mayor parte de las piedras y esperamos más! ¡Rápido!

\- ¿Y los demás?

El líder del grupo dio un gemido apenas audible en el desorden circundante, lo que significa que él no sabía.

Siguieron un rato corriendo por el laberinto de rocas, esquivando los combates lo mejor que pudieron hasta que Dagran se detiene, atónito. Syrenne se volvió rápidamente.

\- ¿Que...?

Mira lo que Dagran vagamente miraba lo suficiente para hacerle comprender por qué había parado. El cuerpo de Otto, con los ojos vidriosos y la sangre de su garganta, estaba contra la pared, a pocos metros de distancia.

\- Esto no es cierto, ella gruñó, furiosa y triste de haber perdido a un amigo.

\- Continúa, dijo Dagran finalmente, apretando los dientes.

La espadachina sentía ansiedad al asentarse en sus pensamientos. Ella confiaba en sus compañeros, que eran fuertes y ella lo sabía muy bien, pero en cuanto han sufrido la primera derrota en combate, estan constantemente preguntándose cuándo será la próxima, comenzaron a entrar en pánico, para darse cuenta de que la situación es real y la muerte omnipresente.

\- ¡Dagran! ¡Syrenne!

El dúo finalmente localiza la voz de Zael. Éste, agarrando una bolsa de tela en la mano izquierda, se intercaló por un grupo de ladrones. La mayoría no parecen particularmente fuertes, pero dominada como una loca Syrenne, con sus dos espadas, dándoles una velocidad y potencia de fuego más eficiente. Junto a él, Lowell, blandiendo su puñal, se dirigió a su líder y a la espadachina del grupo y dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa:

\- ¿Tú tienes que unirte a la fiesta? Lo sentimos Syrenne, ¡no se proporciona el alcohol!

\- ¡Tú me lo proporcionarás a mí comprándome esta noche entonces!

Siguiendo las órdenes concisas de Dagran, era fácil para los dos mercenarios dispersar al grupo enemigo, permitiendo la fuerza de ataque de Zael, mientras que Lowell empezó en la distancia, la preparación de un ataque de hielo de gran alcance que tuvo en secreto.

\- ¿Cómo es que "Otto está muerto"? Zael gritó mientras empujaba los ataques enemigos, haciendo su camino hacia la salida, una vez Dagran ha explicado la situación.

\- No tenemos tiempo para llorar, por el momento Zael ¡salgamos de aquí!

Era todo lo que Syrenne dijo para motivarle, antes de volver a golpear a sus oponentes. Si ella misma era difícil de erradicar de una pelea, fue un acontecimiento importante haber animado al pequeño Zael cuando comenzó a estar deprimido. En el mismo momento, Lowell completó su destino, y envió una ráfaga de picos de hielo sobre los enemigos. Luego se volvió hacia los demás.

\- Por una vez, Syrenne tiene razón, arreglémonoslas para salir de aquí, nosotros...

\- Lowell, ¡ATENCIÓN!

El grito de Dagran tuvo el efecto de una descarga eléctrica en Syrenne. Demasiado ocupada luchando, ella estaba de vuelta en Lowell, y no tenía la menor idea de por qué él tenía que tener cuidado. Siempre fue que lo único que escuchó fue el grito ahogado de su compañero, y un leve sonido de chapoteo, algo de líquido al caer al suelo.

\- Lowell...

Syrenne no se atrevió a girarse de inmediato, y giró lentamente, muy lentamente, la cabeza hacia Zael y Dagran, con la boca abierta. Un nuevo sonido llegó a oídos de la pelirroja cuando ella se dio la vuelta por completo; el sonido de un cuerpo que cae bruscamente a la tierra. Ante sus ojos, el alto rubio se derrumbó y, después de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, la sangre comenzó a fluir a su alrededor. Detrás de él, un último ladrón estaba de pie, con las dos espadas ensangrentadas extendidas frente a él, una mirada a la vez victorioso y horroroso grabado en su rostro, como si de repente se diera cuenta de que todavía se encontraba solo contra tres oponentes más.

Ni Zael ni Syrenne parecían pensar, y se abalanzaron hacia el culpable sin cuidarse de ningún peligro, gritando el nombre de su compañero de equipo, inicialmente sin escuchar las advertencias de Dagran.

\- ¡Está bien, detente!

En estas afiladas órdenes de su jefe, Zael se detuvo casi de inmediato al rozar al ladrón y trató de mantener a Syrenne en su lugar, cerrando dolorosamente los ojos, aparentemente sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos. La mujer, por su parte, se tomó el tiempo para calmar su ira, y miró al hombre sangrando a sus pies. A pesar de sus heridas, todavía respiraba débilmente; ella hubiera preferido que estuviera acabado, como los demás, pero después de todo, peor para él. Tal vez él viviría, tal vez él iba a morir en agonía. Lástima para él.

Ambos se volvieron junto Dagran, inclinándose sobre Lowell.

\- Todavía está vivo.

\- Jeje... Eso hacen los chicos buenos, pero no vale la pena jugar a los psicópatas para esto…

Más que vivo, todavía era más o menos consciente; con los dientes apretados y jadeante, pero consciente. Zael débilmente sonrió ante la broma de Lowell, pero Syrenne se situó frunciendo el ceño, mirando el cuello del rubio.

\- Si pudieras verte...

Dos cortes profundos en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, infligido a fin de dejar una forma de cruz, que ahora adornaba su cara, inundada de sangre. Miró el líquido carmesí escapar de su cuerpo, entrecerró los ojos y se echó a reír de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

\- No me iré...

Al mismo tiempo, fue presa de un espasmo violento, como si su cuerpo quería castigarle por demasiada confianza en él. Lowell tuvo más dificultades para frenar su gruñido de dolor.

Dagran miró al hombre caído y luego se volvió a Syrenne:

\- Ya falta poco, le ayudarás a levantarse y seguir adelante, por favor.

\- ¡Está mal Dagran! ¡Pero yo puedo luchar!

\- Perdió mucha sangre, y Otto era el único que sabe un poco acerca de la magia curativa. Si nos quedamos atrás, no puedo prometer que él saldrá de aqui...

\- Lo sé pero...

\- Contrariamente a las apariencias, tú eres más susceptible a la muerte que nosotros, murmuró. No te pondrás en peligro solo porque tú estás estresada.

Ella quería discutir, furiosa de que diera la impresión de subestimarla, pero cambió de opinión, aunque enojada. Ella agarró el brazo de Lowell y gruñó:

\- Espera...

\- Si lo pides tan bien…, sonrió el rubio apoyando una mano en su cuello y la otra en el hombro de Syrenne.

\- ¡Dagran, mira! Dijo Zael cogiéndose el brazo en distancia, mientras que la salida estaba ya a la vista.

Gregor, su último compañero, se puso de pie a pocos metros, contra los golpes del enemigo con su daga. Mientras que el grupo avanzaba hacia él para echar una mano, le tendió la mano libre para ellos, y dijo:

\- No te metas en una pelea innecesaria ahora, ¡él todavía puede llegar! ( a la salida )

\- Pero Gregor…, trató Zael antes de ser interrumpido.

\- Veo que ya hemos sufrido pérdidas... Ir primero, os cubro la espalda, y me reuniré contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Era la primera vez que hablaba con ellos tan fuerte, argumentando difícilmente su voz en los gritos de los alrededores. Syrenne sintió que Lowell quería decir algo, pero era como si las palabras no salieran de su garganta, como si su fuerza le estuviera abandonando. Se estremeció al pensar eso. Zael intentó de nuevo su suerte, luchando por controlar su miedo y tristeza:

\- ¿Estás seguro de que lo hará...?

\- No fue una elección, Zael, cortó Dagran categóricamente. Gregor, hazlo rápido.

Zael inclinó la cabeza, molesto. Dagran primero pasó, seguido de Syrenne, ralentizada por el peso de Lowell.

\- Date prisa, hombre, dijo ella tirando suavemente del asa de color marrón. Dagran dijo que no hay tiempo que perder...

\- ... Lo sé.

Con una última mirada hacia atrás, salieron de la cueva, para terminar en el exterior con la lluvia torrencial. Los sonidos de los combates sonaban menos, así, hasta que se quedaron sin aliento. Al poco tiempo, un grito desgarrador hizo que apretaran los dientes.

Gregor...

\- Perdimos a otro, lamentó Dagran suavemente, antes de reiniciar la marcha.

Pero Zael se quedó atrás, mirando a la cueva, como si estuviera tentado a dar la vuelta. Syrenne, que mantenía firmemente el brazo de Lowell, amenazando con dejarle ir en cualquier momento, entrecerró los ojos y lo miró:

\- Zael, ¡muévete!

Dudó un poco más de lo habitual. Afortunadamente, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros, y sobre todo hacia el mago de hielo, el joven con el pelo marrón parecía resignarse a continuar.

La situación no estaba del lado de ellos cuando su empleador se negó a ofrecer cualquier refugio, negándose incluso a coger las piedras que había enviado a que buscaran. Al parecer, la pequeña mafia del pueblo había declarado ese día que estaban desesperados por agarrar estas piedras. Dagran todavía permanecía ahí con la bolsa llena junto a la puerta.

Syrenne estaba de cuclillas frente a un inconsciente Lowell, se habían puesto en una posición sentada contra la pared de piedra del gran edificio en frente de ellos, y tocó su mejilla con el dedo ensangrentado. El pequeño grupo le había aplicado un paño contra su cuello; ahora el sangrado fue casi estabilizado, pero el mago tenía una fiebre alta.

\- Vamos a encontrar algo, Syrenne, ¡no te preocupes!

La preocupada se volvió, sorprendida de que Zael haya tratado de tranquilizarla. Dagran por su lado, contra la pared, estaba tratando de evitar más húmedad, contando cuidadosamente las pocas monedas que habían quedado con ellos en una esquina mientras ve a sus dos amigos hablar.

\- No me importa, pero la pérdida de tres chicos por lo que ha pasado, se ve fatal...

\- Lowell aún no está muerto, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Y quién ha dicho eso gilipollas ...?

\- Bueno, ¡vamos!

La voz de su líder les sacó de su debate por Lowell, y, al caer la noche, reanudaron su viaje, sacrificados y cansados, como a menudo sucedia en sus viajes, su equipo hecho por un material pesado junto con la aparente lluvia parecia pesar tres toneladas. Mientras caminaban en la oscuridad, Dagran tomó a Syrenne aparte, explicando que Zael y él después de que fundaran su grupo de mercenarios habían visto un aliado morir u otro volverse contra ellos. El grande de pelo marrón se endureció por estas pruebas llegando a ser completamente insensible a esta situación, pero Zael era diferente.

Era más joven, más ingenuo, más idealista; podría salvar a los seres queridos sólo con determinación. Hoy en día, podría haber visto más muertos también en el equipo. Zael era fuerte, pero su mente estaba lejos de él, eso es lo que dijo Dagran, inclinando la cabeza. Al oír esto, Syrenne no sabía qué pensar: Ella no era así, y nunca lo sería. Pero a partir de ese momento Zael se parecía más a un hermano pequeño siendo tan frágil y necesitado de atención.

\- Abra usted ¡por favor!

Otra parada, esta vez frente a un lugar mucho más pequeño. Dagran golpeaba la puerta, sin grandes resultados.

\- ¿Hay un buen médico que vive aquí? Tenemos una lesión grave, que necesita cuidado apropiado...

\- EH DOCTOR, ¡TU MUEVES EL CULO O ME CARGO TU PUERTA!

\- ¡Syrenne! Dijeron ofuscados Zael y Dagran.

De todos modos, la situación parecía más eficaz, ya que pronto se escuchó varias cerraduras en el interior, y la puerta se abrió. En nada, un hombre de mediana edad, en lugar gordito, y visiblemente contento por haber sido tomado de la cama se enfrentó a ellos.

\- ¿Es momento el alboroto?

\- Perdone amigo, dijo Dagran empujando hacia atrás a Syrenne. Nuestro amigo está herido y necesita un lugar para recuperarse.

\- Si quieres que le cuide de forma gratuita, vete a la iglesia.

\- ¡El dinero no es problema!

Le entregó la bolsa de piezas, la pobre recompensa por su día. El médico, sospechoso, se quedó mirando la bolsa, luego a Lowell, y finalmente a Dagran. Era como si quisiera saber si se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. El anciano se resignó, y suspiró:

\- ¿Dónde diablos has estado arrastrando a este muchacho...? En fin, entrar, voy a echarle un vistazo.

La mirada en cuestión duró muchas horas, durante las cuales Zael, Dagran y Syrenne permanecieron apoyados contra una pared, con ansiedad mirando al hombre curando la herida de Lowell, aplico una gasa, agua, y muchos otros productos que no conocían.

\- Deberían haberlo traido de inmediato... ¿Cuándo se hizo eso?

\- Por la tarde, susurró Zael nervioso.

\- Banda de idiotas, ¡su lesión podría haberse infectado diez veces!

\- Fuimos tan rápido como pudimos, ¡abuelo!

\- Syrenne, ¡detente!

La espadachina miró hacia otro lado; ya que no le gustaba discutir las órdenes de Dagran, pero el tono de Dr. La molestó al actuar como si supiera todo. Y, obviamente, fuera de la cuestión para dar sus datos, incluso Syrenne podía adivinar que diciendo que eran mercenarios volvió a ser lanzada de nuevo como si fuera algo sucio. Volviendo la vista autoritaria de la joven, Dagran reanudó:

\- ¿Habrá alguna consecuencia?

\- Desde el momento en que se despierta, creo que lo hará. El hecho es que incluso sanado bien, la cicatriz es probable que permanezca de por vida... ¡Espero que no fuera demasiado coqueto con sus encantos!

Esta vez, incluso Zael no pudo resistirse.

\- Sin duda, va a decir algo así como "Las chicas aman las heridas de guerra."

\- Oh, enserio Zael! ¡Recuérdame darle una buena patada de pie derecho cuando diga eso!

\- ¡Calmaos, los dos!

A pesar de su aire serio, ambos podían ver que él escondió una sonrisa.

Pronto se hizo evidente que detrás de su aire malvado, el doctor era un hombre compasivo. Cuando Dagran, después de pagar, por supuesto, le dijo que tomarían a Lowell a la posada más cercana, el hombre se sentó de repente diciendo que él estaba fuera de la cuestión de dejar todavía un herido inconsciente en la naturaleza, y que iba a permanecer aquí hasta que despertara. Zael preguntó entonces si podían dejarles estar con Lowell hasta mañana.

\- Voy a dejarles la habitación y la sala de estar al lado, sólo gruñó el médico, que se remonta al gruñido de un gruñón. Si os quedais quietos y no tocais nada, podeis quedaros.

Syrenne sosteniendo ser la más fuerte podía enfatizar que podían muy bien ser matones o ladrones al acecho, pero sería pisotear esta inesperada oportunidad de tener un lugar cálido para dormir. (quiere decir que al ser ellos mercenarios y nunca nadie les acoge no hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad)

Por ello, el grupo se trasladó el menor ruido posible, poniendo sus botas y su equipo lejos, para que no se montara ningún lío. La reacción de la jornada se hizo sentir rápidamente, mientras que los tres mercenarios cayeron en sillas. No eran especialmente cómodas, pero Syrenne, Dagran y Zael se habían acostumbrado a lo difícil, y encontraban fácilmente el sueño. El silencio que siguió sugirió que todos estaban pensando en sus dos compañeros que cayeron hoy. Se levantaron sin estar seguros de terminar el día.

\- Que días tan mohosos… se quejó Syrenne mirando con un ojo a la tormenta, a través de la ventana.

\- Te prometo que tú encontrarás algo para beber, Dagran intervino, cortando Syrenne en su impulso poético. ¡Centrense en descansar, y no os desaniméis!

Al decir esto, sopló la vela que les queda, sumiendo a sus compañeros en la oscuridad. Dejando que su mente poco a poco se hundiera, sorprendida Syrenne formuló la siguiente reflexión: Ella se sintió aliviada de que al menos Lowell sobrevivió.

Se levantó un par de horas antes del amanecer, mientras que los otros dos todavía estaban dormidos, todavía se están recuperando de la noche anterior. De hecho, en sí todavía estaba cansada, pero ya no podía conciliar el sueño.

\- Tengo que admitir, sin mi bebida diaria, realmente echo de menos un truco, gruñó ella estirando suavemente sus brazos.

Paseando por los pasillos como una bestia en una jaula, vio todos los detalles visibles en la oscuridad hasta que escuche crepitantes de la sala de examen Alcanzar la cabeza dentro, vio la forma incierta de Lowell, todavía acostado en la mesa de examen, tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda en su sueño. Entrecerrando los ojos, ella vino y se sentó en una esquina de la mesa, mirando a la cara de su compañero. La espadachina no podía olvidar su mano agarrando su hombro para seguir adelante, la presión ejercida sobre él se debilitó hasta convertirse en inexistente.

\- ¿Hipnotizada por mi belleza?

La voz divertida despertó a Syrenne, perdida en sus pensamientos. Lowell, al parecer estaba despierto, tenía una sonrisa victoriosa, como si él estaba particularmente orgulloso de haberla tomado por sorpresa. Ella trató de ponerle al día, para borrar ese aire aliviado de su rostro, y tener el aire más serio y ofuscado posible.

\- Estás soñando.

\- Ten cuidado, ¡es fácil sucumbir!

\- ¿Sabes lo que es una belleza? ¡Basta con mirar a tu cara!

La rubia se rió entre dientes, y mirando su reflejo en la ventana a su derecha. La sangre había sido limpiada, pero ahora vendas gruesas cubrían ahora toda su garganta y parte de la mejilla. Lowell se inclinó la cabeza varias veces, como si tratara de encontrar su mejor perfil.

\- ¿Voy a seguir con vida?

\- ... Sí, hay oportunidad, respondió Syrenne después de un silencio incómodo.

\- Ya veo.

Su expresión se volvió más reflexiva, mucho más reflexiva, como si de repente se dio cuenta de su condición. Se hizo el silencio entre los dos mercenarios, Syrenne balanceaba alegremente sus piernas hacia atrás y hacia adelante, mirando hacia abajo todos los utensilios médicos colocados cerca de ellos. Después de unos minutos, Lowell finalmente apartar la mirada de su reflejo, y dijo:

\- ¡Es mejor reír que llorar! Y créeme, ¡las chicas aman las lesiones de gue...!

Fue interrumpido por el pequeño golpe detrás de la cabeza que recibió. Syrenne se apartó airadamente.

\- ¡Pobre pendejo predecible!

-Eso fue rudo, él se echó a reír de nuevo, frotándose la cabeza.

\- ¡Tuve miedo! ¡Para salir herido como lo fuiste, lo que realmente creía es que querías besar a las espadas de ese tipo!

\- Por lo menos yo ya lo he hecho, los besos...

\- Yo realmente te voy a romper algo, si continúas, ella amenazó con una sonrisa maligna, haciendo crujir los dedos.

\- ¡Cálmate, cálmate! Ya te dije que me gustaría comprarte una bebida para ser perdonado...

Se miraron por un momento, ambos se rieron riendo. Después de otro silencio, Syrenne se sintió obligada a mantenerlo al tanto de la situación, y respiró hondo.

\- También perdimos a Otto, Lowell...

Lowell perdió al instante su sonrisa, como si de repente tuvo que recordar todo lo que había sucedido, y bajó la cabeza. La pelirroja, ella continuó, mirando a un punto invisible en la pared:

\- Ellos están muertos, y cuando tú perdiste tu sangre, pensé...

\- ¿Estabas preocupada?

Su tono era mixto, como si dudara entre tomar un tono leve o grave. Pero sus ojos eran aún más extraños; Syrenne cuando plantó su mirada esmeralda en sus ojos color chocolate, vio casi angustia.

\- Me cuesta ser un tan mujeriego como tú, pero parece normal cuando hom...

\- No te preocupes por mí.

Su tono de voz era agudo, como si desafiara a pensar lo contrario. Syrenne se puso de pie, con los ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Será mejor si yo no me preocupo entonces?

\- Soy grande, ¡yo no necesito hacer que las chicas se preocupen por mí!

\- A partir de hoy, yo creo que estás perdido, entonces!

\- Escucha Syrenne, si tú te preocupas por mí, ¡yo voy a preocuparme por ti!

\- ... ¿Qué?

La joven asintió con una ceja levantada. Ella no entendía nada a su última frase. Era más como un niño que lucha por encontrar las palabras correctas en Lowell que conocía. Parecía lamentar lo que acababa de decir, y mantenia la boca abierta, los ojos en busca de una salida de emergencia.

\- ¡Olvida lo que acabo de decir!

\- No sé si tú estás en buena posición para darme órdenes, mi gran...

Ella todavía estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de Lowell. Sobre todo por las gotas de sudor moldeado en la frente.

\- Estás cansado y sorprendido por ayer, ¿no crees que tú lo dices por eso...?

\- Jaja... ¡Sí debe ser eso!

El rubio contestó como pudo con su sonrisa habitual, y se pasó la mano por el pelo despeinado.

\- Lo que quise decir es que si tú se preocupa, ¡yo me burlaré de ti!

\- Así que supongo que una vez más no va a cambiar mi vida.

Syrenne levantó el brazo, y Lowell cerró los ojos, se divertían, probablemente esperando otro golpe.

Pero no esta vez; ella sólo le acarició el pelo con fuerza, poniendo la mano sobre su cuello herido.

\- Date prisa en mejorar y en farfullar tonterías, ella dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Al principio, parecía petrificado, incapaz de mover su mano, ni decirle nada. Pero pronto, la luz del sol tímido apareció en la ventana, y su rostro se relajó mientras sonreía y se redujo ligeramente:

\- ¿Qué terca...?

Por la mañana, la reunión era cálida, pero teñida de amargura. El pequeño grupo, agradeció al médico que atendió a Lowell, fueron a la iglesia más cercana a encender una vela por sus compañeros desaparecidos. No era mucho, pero era todo lo que podían hacer. Su equipo pudo divisar que pronto fueron expulsados, pero no les importó. Syrenne notó cuando salieron de la ciudad, que Dagran y Zael lanzaban sonrisas cómplices al verla caminar junto a Lowell, cuyo acercamiento todavía era algo torpe. La espadachina frunció el ceño, poniendo mala cara; aun admitiendo que podían oírlos, ellos no habían dicho nada especial, ¿por qué hacer un alboroto?

Ella levantó la vista al cielo: La tormenta del día anterior había sido sustituida por un azul grisáceo, pero diminutos copos caian del cielo. Syrenne sabía que no había nieve, pero la era la prueba de que este mundo estaba en ruinas, por fuera y por dentro.

\- Escucha, ¡vosotros tres!

Dagran se detuvo, pronto imitado por el resto del grupo, intrigado.

\- En la siguiente ciudad, vamos a intentar una vez más encontrar nuevos reclutas.

Zael, Lowell y Syrenne miraron atónitos antes de asentir.

\- Y después de eso, ¡nos dirigiremos a la isla de Lázulis!

Esta vez, las reacciones fueron ligeramente más entusiastas: Lazulis seguía siendo próspero y sinónimo de una vida mejor que la que viven actualmente.

\- Estoy segura de que debe tener mejor pinta como en ningún otro sitio, dijo Syrenne casi saltando de alegría.

\- No sé lo que debo hacer, Zael suspiró con una sonrisa desesperada.

\- Como siempre, dijo Syrenne viendo el panorama, bromeando con Lowell.

Dagran, por su parte, se veía en el horizonte, cerrando los ojos, como para sentir la luz que les esperaba más.

\- Tengo la sensación de que vamos a tener mejor suerte, allí.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Aislamiento

Como predijo Dagran, se detuvieron en el siguiente pueblo, y comenzaron a buscar un nuevo compañero. Zael explicó que no le gustaba demasiado el hecho de "reemplazar" a los muertos tan rápido, daba la impresión de borrar la memoria de sus antiguos compañeros. Dagran y Syrenne, más realistas, respondieron por los cuatro, sin entrenadores, no podían ir muy lejos. Lowell, era Lowell, se jactó de que ellos debían encontrar dos jóvenes chicas más elegantes que Syrenne, aunque él no se quejaba.

De hecho, la primera recluta que encontraron fue Mirania. Dagran la encontró cerca de un árbol en las afueras de la ciudad. El líder del grupo se creía inicialmente que ella se trataba de una cuidadosa introvertida y atormentada por su pasado, ya que después de haber aceptado su propuesta con una mirada estoica, dijo que debía indagar las causas de la disminución de la Tierra. Sin embargo, después de haber vuelto a la posada donde se alojaba el grupo, se vio obligado a ver que Mirania tenia muchas sorpresas para ellos -para empezar diez platos que ella tragó sin remordimiento, ante los ojos atónitos de cuatro mercenarios.

Ellos se acostumbraron a las excentricidades rápidamente de la chica de oscuro pelo (incluso los criterios de Lowell pronto se convirtieron en encontrar "chicas menos extrañas que Mirania"), y se convirtió en casi una madre para el grupo, y -con Dagran- fue el único que sabia calmar a Syrenne durante su ataque de ira, o cuando estaba borracha.

Pero tal vez se debió principalmente al hecho de que cada palabra de Mirania parecía hundir a la espadachina en profunda confusión. Era un poder aterrador.

Unos días más tarde, después de haber sufrido muchos rechazos -algunos más violento que otros-, un joven vino a su encuentro. De hecho, él era apenas un adulto, con el rostro aún con rasgos infantiles. Pero a pesar de esto, había un aire que no podía ser agresivo cuando se le preguntó a unirse al grupo. Agarrando la venda que cubría su ojo derecho, le explicó que necesitaba ganarse la vida, y que su talento de mago de fuego haciendo de mercenario se le apareció como la solución más viable.

Dagran había aceptado, los magos de fuego eran escasos, pero también pronto se hizo evidente que el grupo descubrió que Yurick-su nombre- era un cubo de hielo amable, hasta el punto que Syrenne lamentaba amargamente las muertes de Gregor y Otto. Tenía problemas con este chico, demasiado serio y no propenso a bromear a su gusto. Pero Dagran afirmó que era sólo cuestión de tiempo, que necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a ellos, y un joven, solo y tan amargado, debe haber pasado por muchas pruebas para llegar a pensar que quiere ser un mercenario.

Si bien los lazos se tejieron entre los participantes antiguos y nuevos -Syrenne contenta de finalmente tener una amiga con quien compartir su habitación, los chicos moderadamente estaban felices buscando en temas de discusión interesantes de Yurick en vano, antes de dormir- el grupo finalmente partió a la isla de Lázulis.

A partir de ese momento, todo fue muy rápido, muy rápido, como si el tiempo se hubiera decidido repentinamente a acelerar. Desde su primera misión, Syrenne en el lugar había creído ver algo hasta que un esqueleto deforme le disparó en el pecho una flecha, antes de que Zael adquiriera un extraño poder que al instante puso en pie a Syrenne. ( esto que explica el verdadero autor ocurre en las escenas del juego, si no se enteran muy bien pueden ir a youtube donde salen todas las escenas )

Fue este mismo Zael que durante la noche, se reunió con Lisa, la niña bonita de la que se enamoró a primera vista. Después de una larga discusión en la ducha a la particular afectada, Syrenne podía decir que él era más o menos el chico para la chica. Obviamente, el chico en cuestión negó cualquier interés romántico, pero Lowell y Syrenne vieron claro su juego, que era probablemente el único tema en el que estaban de acuerdo, sobre todo después de haber visto cómo Zael estaba triste cuando Lisa se fue.

Fue más o menos como Dagran había dicho, que ellos habían tenido suerte al mudarse a la ciudad de Lazulis. Muchas cosas extrañas les sucedieron a ellos, pero a todo el mundo les parecía encantar este lugar. Ariela, la hija del gerente del bar del mismo nombre, les ofreció un techo en la taberna, así, para el deleite de Syrenne, el alcohol no seria robado del almacenamiento; y el coliseo de la Lazulis fue la guinda del pastel, cuando logró sacar a Zael y a Lowell con ella.

Siempre fue pronto cuando Dagran anunció su primera misión "decisiva", como él decía tan bien. Montar guardia en el castillo del conde Arganan durante los esponsales de su sobrina, Lady Calista. A los ojos de Syrenne, parecía aburrido y pomposo, pero sabía que el grandullón moreno tomó en serio las tareas encomendadas por el hombre a la cabeza de la isla, lo que podría hacer en cualquier momento cumplir el sueño de llegar a ser caballeros de Dagran y Zael.

Mientras caminaba en los lujosos salones del castillo, Syrenne preguntó si los otros tenían sueños. Mirania sabiendo que sin duda que lo que iba a decir era algo como "descubrir por qué el declive de la tierra", "tener un estómago fuerte lo suficiente para comer diez mil magdalenas", o algo totalmente diferente. Mirania era difícil de leer. Yurick, fiel a sí mismo, sin duda respondió "déjame en paz"... ¿Y Lowell? Además de romper los corazones como sea posible, probablemente ninguno.

Ella misma no lo hizo. Se había convertido en ese tipo de persona día a día viviendo, disfrutando cada momento, si es que es satisfactorio. Si Dagran quería hacerlos caballeros- y nadie parecía rechazar esta oportunidad- ella seguiría viviendo, por sus luchas y su bebida.

Más tarde, cuando ella quería mostrar buena fe -no sin robar unas copas de Champan-, y comenzar su puesto de guardia, corrió frente a un gran hombre con los cabellos blancos, llamado Therius, que parecía decir que los "mercenarios" contaminan el suelo del castillo.

Syrenne, fuera de ella, se había casi abalanzado sobre él, todas las espadas, si el general Asthar no hubiese aparecido, pidió profusas disculpas por la actitud de su pupilo. Después de este incidente, se quedó en el patio exterior, a la espera de que comience la ceremonia. Todo el castillo estaba lleno de idiotas en el género, tan convencidos de su superioridad, y teniendo en cuenta que los mercenarios eran menos que nada, gastando su tiempo burlándose e ignorando sus sacrificios diarios.

\- ¡Banda de podridos!

Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas ofendidas de los caballeros y las risitas, ella dio una violenta patada en una base de piedra. Era un poco demasiado duro para degustar sus pies, y ella apretó los dientes dolorosamente.

\- ¡Parece que has dado un buen espectáculo!

Lowell avanzaba hacia ella, cruzando los brazos, su sonrisa habitual con labios burlones. Syrenne miró hacia otro lado.

\- Si quieres que te pague con mi cara, puede irte.

\- ¡Qué prejuicios! ¡Tenía que asegurarme de que todo estaba bien!

Cuando se quedaron solos, él pasó a ser diferente. Él era más maduro, más considerado, pero era como si tuviera miedo de mostrar ese lado de su personalidad. Syrenne se encogió de hombros y se deslizó contra una pared, apoyándose en ella, y fijándose en sus espadas.

\- Tú no debes quedarte aquí, ¡Don Juan! Tus futuras conquistas no apreciarán verte en compañía de otra chica.

\- Ellas siempre perdonan, él dijo antes de inclinarse hacia Syrenne. ¿Y qué? ¿Por qué usted luchó esta vez?

\- No he sido golpeada, imbécil...

Sacudiendo su mata de pelo rojo, tomó otro vistazo. En todas partes, murmurando en su camino. Era insoportable.

\- Ellos no entienden nada, ella escupió.

\- ¿"Ellos"? ¿Quiénes son "ellos"?

\- ¡Todos Lowell! ¡Nos llaman "mercenarios", como si la palabra hiciera vomitar sus entrañas!

\- Siempre ha sido mal visto, no veo porque te choca tanto. Tu misma, tu dijiste que los mercenarios vendieron su honor y su capacidad por cualquier cosa, ¡y no ha pasado tanto tiempo!

\- Oh cállate, ¡he cambiado mi mente!

\- Pero a menos que se pongan en nuestro lugar, ¡las personas ven sólo los hechos, Syrenne! ¡No se puede pedir cambiar sus puntos de vista como éste!

Ella gimió, sabiendo que el rubio estaba en lo cierto, sin querer admitirlo en voz alta. No era especialmente de los que la gente se reía, era su profesión, trabajo sucio en su cuidado.

\- Me gustaría que tuviéramos un poco más de aprecio por lo que hacemos, admitió, cerrando los ojos.

\- Personalmente, ¡no me importa lo que la gente piensa de nosotros!

\- ¡Menos las niñas!

\- Las chicas son diferentes, ¡no mezcles paños y toallas! ¡En cualquier caso, estoy agradecido por lo que hace el equipo! ¡Por lo que tú haces también!

En ese momento, ella se sonrojó ligeramente y se volvió, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Idiota.

-¿Qué? Es cierto, les alegras el corazón cada noche a todos cuando se ven tan tristes... Ah, por cierto, ¡Yurick te dijo que no a la desnudez en el grupo con tus crisis de nervios!

\- ¡El ciego sucio!

Ella dio un nuevo golpe en el espacio, causando sólo la sonrisa de Lowell, que le tendió la mano.

\- ¡Vamos, levántate! Conseguiremos calentar a Dagran si no hacemos nuestro trabajo a tiempo, y tú sabes cómo es Dagran enojado, dijo con un guiño.

\- Yo preferiría evitarlo, sí...

Syrenne agarró la mano de su amigo, izada y se dejó caer, recuperando el equilibrio. Los nobles siempre observando como monstruos, pero esta vez, la joven no sentía esa ira creciente en ella, y se colocó sus rizos rojos.

\- El mundo de ricos, en realidad no es para mí...

\- Nunca fue para mí tampoco, admitió, mirando pensativo antes de ir hacia adelante, pronto seguido por Syrenne.

Las horas transcurrieron aburridas a morir, como Syrenne vio venir. Su trabajo era simplemente estar de pie delante de la puerta del patio y ... esperar. Durante un largo momento, ella vio a personas pasar y volver a pasar ante ella, frunciendo el ceño al ver el bostezo.

\- Syrenne, ¡si usted no pone su mano sobre su boca, un demonio vendrá!

La espadachina no pudo reprimir una risa al reconocer esa voz, carente de estrangular el camino.

\- ¡Mirania no me sorprendas de esa manera!

\- ¿Cómo estás, Syrenne? Hizo la pregunta con una sonrisa.

Mirania la viva imagen. La chica con el pelo negro parecía caminar sin rumbo por el laberinto de pasillos, que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, como si por el contrario, ella disfrutara de la visita en el castillo.

\- Está bien, pero hay que ir de nuevo a dónde te han asignado.

\- Oh. ¡Me asignaron al vestíbulo!

\- Y tú estas la primera planta. ¿Estás perdida?

Cuidadosa ladeó la cabeza, pensativa, y cerró los ojos, respirando el aire circundante.

\- Vi a los cocineros hacer todo tipo de platos, ¡parecían deliciosos! Creo que los seguí sin darme cuenta.

Este tipo de cosas que parecía bastante normal y Syrenne había abandonado por un tiempo para encontrar la coherencia en las acciones de su amiga cuando ella estaba en este estado.

\- ¡Come todo lo que quieras cuando volvamos, si funciona, será como tocar una mina de oro!

\- No bebas demasiado en este tiempo, ¡a Lowell no le gusta eso!

Mirania lo había soltado sin previo aviso, por supuesto, con su sonrisa habitual. Syrenne hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con él?

\- Yo dije lo que es, dijo con un aire ingenuo. A Dagran tampoco le gusta. Zael tiene un poco de miedo de que bebas. A Yurick no le importa, y yo prefiero comer.

Ella incluso hizo una mueca; Mirania era realmente mala cuando dijo aquello... O sólo un poco chiflada. Sin embargo, se resignó y regresó a su puesto, mientras la música sonaba por encima de sus cabezas, una señal de que la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, un poco más alto. Zael y Dagran tuvieron suerte, pensó Syrenne. Ellos fueron asignados directamente a la sala de baile, sin duda era fuerte y ridículo, pero al menos había más cosas para ver.

\- Por favor, que suceda algo interesante...

Diez minutos más tarde, se le concedió su deseo en forma de un ataque violento de los Guraks, enemigo del reino. Syrenne primero ingenuamente pensaba que era un recuento de animación raro, pero grandes salpicaduras de piel grisácea de las criaturas vino a contradecir su teoría. Los soldados y caballeros de Lazulis aparentemente iban desfilando durante un ataque como este, pronto se encontraron en una situación difícil. Esta situación- totalmente familiar para ella, pero aún frustrante- puso la mujer fuera de ella; ella ayudó a desocupar a los huéspedes, sin acceso a los escombros de las paredes que se derrumban bajo el ataque aéreo de los Guraks.

Molesta por sus incesantes llamadas para ayudar, Syrenne finalmente decidió echar una mano, después de todo, esta es una buena oportunidad de estirar sus brazos y pelear tanto como ella lo amaba. Algún tiempo más tarde, después de derrotar a varios oponentes en el primer piso, ayudando a los nobles a huir como pudieron, ella tropezó con Yurick, que estaba evacuando a los niños de la biblioteca. Ella le dio un tiro en el hombro, lo que le hizo estremecerse.

\- Es lindo, ella dice con una sonrisa mientras los niños están empezando a ir al refugio. ¡Eres muy bueno con los niños!

\- Este no es el momento para bromas, Syrenne, gruñó quitándose la mano de la espadachina, antes de designar a la puerta del patio, que acababa de salir. ¡Al parecer llegan en masa por el acantilado en el otro lado! Maldita sea, después de tantos años, ¿por qué ahora? Parece que vinieron a buscar algo...

Más que asustado, el niño parecía particularmente molesto, como si fuera un inesperado desafortunado poner sus planes en peligro. Syrenne suspiró:

\- Creo que Lowell está en algún lugar en el patio, por cierto, me uniré a él... ¿Vienes?

\- No, me voy a ir a buscar Mirania. Sus hechizos de sanación no serán de mucha utilidad, si ella se enfrenta sola al enemigo.

-¡Cada vez más lindo! Nuestro pequeño ciego favorito se preocupa por nosotros, ¡por fin!

Yurick miró a Syrenne, disfrutando claramente cómo se llevaba todo a la ligera.

\- Yo casi me pregunto si no estás ya borracha, Syrenne.

\- ¡Pues no! ¡Es que todas estas peleas me dan la adrenalina! ¡Lo entenderás cuando seas grande!

Ella revolvió el pelo de plata de Yurick, carente de arrastrar el parche del ojo que firmemente él agarró de mal humor.

\- Date prisa y ve a ayudar a Lowell.

\- Sí, sí, y tú apresurate para ir a salvar a Mirania. ¡Mantente vivo, eh!

Yurick asintió, lejos de la escalera principal, mientras que Syrenne salía, hacia la enorme puerta al oeste del castillo. A medida que el mago de fuego había dicho, la batalla se prolongó más, por lo que decenas de Guraks invadieron los locales. No lamentaba haber visto despachar a Lowell, solo la mitad de un grupo enemigo, lanzando hechizos de hielo todos los lados. Ciertamente, era fuerte, pero sin ella, no iba a durar mucho. Un grito de guerra, ella corrió al ataque, decidido a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Después de unos minutos de lucha dura, Dagran y Zael llegaron a su vez con mano fuerte, y con cuatro de ellos se puso fácil para derrotar a las tropas enemigas. Lowell silbó ruidosamente, aliviado del resultado de la batalla, y visiblemente sorprendido por la magnitud que habían tomado los acontecimientos. Dagran, tenía un aire decidido y serio, como de costumbre -a pesar de su preocupación por Yurick y Mirania-, pero lo más sorprendente fue Zael que podía apenas respirar, presionando constantemente a su amigo de la infancia. Al lanzar un rápido vistazo a Lowell, también sospechaban que los dos amigos sabían un poco más de lo que hacen en el estado actual de las cosas, Syrenne preguntó qué era.

\- Básicamente, Lady Calista fue tomada como rehén por los Guraks, y nosotros tenemos que ir a salvarla.

\- Bueno, eso es algo, Lowell exclamó, antes de declarar, realista: ¡El Conde será impresionado!

Esta discusión no parecía agradar a Zael, que se agitaba mas y mas, girando en círculos como un animal enjaulado.

\- Dagran, ¡hay que darse prisa!

\- Está bien. Lowell, Syrenne, ¡asegúrense de que Yurick y Mirania están a salvo! Ellos todavía tienen que estar en el proceso de la lucha…

Lowell y Syrenne no trataron de saber más; la idea era simple: Zael y Dagran debían ir, y ellos les cubrirían, con las tropas. Syrenne con una sonrisa decidida, hizo un gesto a Dagran como si todo estaría bien:

\- Nos haremos cargo.

A continuación, el grupo se dividió en dos, dejando a Dagran y Zael desaparecer en la ruta peligrosa del acantilado, mientras que Lowell y Syrenne volvieron dentro. Al parecer los Guraks se habían retirado porque pocos de sus soldados estaban presentes en el castillo, dejando sólo a los soldados de Lazulis, caballeros y otros empleados heridos, mutilados o peores para algunos. Y que contando con las paredes demolidas, el revestimiento cubierto de sangre y las huellas de la lucha contra los enemigos haciéndolo completamente inhabitable. Fue un caos.

\- Hablaste de una misión decisiva, Syrenne gruñó, mirando a su alrededor, antes de mirar a Lowell. ¿Se les ve?

\- No, esto me preocupa un poco...

Al levantarse de pie, él miró más allá de los grupos de los curanderos y los soldados, mirando a su alrededor siluetas reconocibles de sus compañeros. En vano. Syrenne frunció el ceño pensativamente. No podrían haber desaparecido así, sabiendo que Mirania tenía que estar en el proceso de tratamiento de los heridos y Yurick... gimiendo en un rincón tal vez, ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo en tiempos de crisis. Ellos entraron en el castillo en ruinas por un tiempo, por no hablar por miedo a dejar salir su creciente preocupación. Cuando se volvió a Lowell, esperando el momento en que su cara se iluminaría, dijo en un tono vacío:

\- Deberíamos ir a ver el lugar donde se reúnen las víctimas, Syrenne.

\- ¡Hey!

Sin tratar de contenerse, ella le agarró la muñeca lo más fuerte que pudo, que probablemente no era el mago de hielo, cuyo rostro se crispó. En ese momento, Syrenne sabía que Lowell pensó en Otto y Gregor, y temía encontrar a Yurick y Mirania en la misma condición.

\- ¡Piensa de nuevo eso esta vez y yo te meteré una! ¿Tú tienes tan poca fe en ellos?

\- Yo no he dicho que fuera necesariamente así, ¡pero es una batalla! Este tipo de cosas sucede, y no hay que esperar nada, ¡pensé que tú lo sabías!

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé, y sin duda mejor que tú!

Las imágenes de incontables batallas que ella había realizado en el pasado se superpusieron en su mente. Entrecerrando los ojos, ella negó con la cabeza, como si persiguiera a los malos pensamientos, y continuó:

\- ¡No pierdas la esperanza, Lowell! ¡No pienses en eso! Si no los encontramos, es porque no están aquí. E incluso fuera de aquí, sé que nuestros líderes están bien, es decir, Dagran y Zael!

El rubio miró a Syrenne, como un niño esperando a ser consolado.

\- Después de todo, Yurick es todavía un niño, ¡pero es bastante impresionante en combate! Y Mirania... Digamos que tú nunca la has visto de mal humor, ¡cualquier enemigo huye con el rabo entre las piernas!

\- Eso me tranquiliza de no haber insistido, cuando traté de coquetear con ella, finalmente, bromeó Lowell.

Normalmente, Syrenne se molestaría y le había golpeado, pero esta vez, ella le dio un ligero empujón, riendo a su vez.

\- ¡Esta es la actitud que tú necesitas!

Mientras se encontraban en la sala principal, hablando de cómo podían volver atrás y Dagran Zael, obviamente, que no tiene relevancia para quedarse en el actual estado de cosas, un grupo de caballeros se acercó a ellos. Lowell estaba a punto de darles la bienvenida, antes de darse cuenta de que el grupo en cuestión les rodeaba, apuntando sus armas contra ellos. El rubio levantó una ceja.

\- Bueno, ¡no es exactamente el tipo de la salvación que esperaba!

\- ¿Ustedes son los mercenarios contratados para vigilar? Ustedes están bajo arresto por secuestro a la Señora Calista y por la contribución al ataque Gurak de hoy.

\- Pero que...

Antes de que Syrenne terminara la frase, otro caballero señaló con el dedo acusador.

\- Vi a esta chica amenazando a Sir Therius poco antes del ataque, ¡esperando sin duda eliminar las amenazas potenciales!

\- Buen trabajo, Syrenne, Lowell crujió con una divertida sonrisa antes de conseguir que su pie fuera aplastado por su compañera.

-¡Idiota! Hey, ¿están ahí? ¡Dado el daño, vosotros deberíais centraros en otras cosas, en vez de decir chorradas!

\- El Comité tiene dudas sobre la honestidad de su grupo fundado y ordenaron su envío inminente a las mazmorras, por favor ir sin una pelea, exclamó el primer caballero, la celebración de un poco más de su espada.

\- Oh, ¿sí?

Syrenne se inclinó mientras trataba de envainar sus espadas, pero Lowell le palmeó el hombro, una señal de que si causa una nueva batalla no mejoraría su situación, y que era mejor abandonar el caso actualmente. La espadachina suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Qué día.

Y así, el dúo se encontró encerrado en los calabozos de las profundidades del castillo, en medio de los gritos de los presos y los réptidos. Los guardias despiadadamente los empujaron en una celda vacía, antes de cerrar la puerta de metal hundiendo a los dos mercenarios en una oscuridad casi total, la única luz que venía de la baja hamaca única, en el fondo de la sala. Lowell se fue a sentar, y suspiró:

\- Sé que es frustrante, pero creo que Dagran nos hubiera dicho que hiciéramos eso.

Syrenne gruñó, de hecho muy frustrada y herida en su orgullo por haber dejado tan fácilmente llevarla, se deslizó contra una pared y miró a su alrededor.

\- Estoy aburrida, ella juró nerviosamente tocando sus espadas.

\- ¡Piensa en otra cosa!

\- Tengo sed.

\- Has estado ahí durante cinco minutos, Syrenne, mantente silencio... Y yo también me estoy perdiendo algunas cosas interesantes, ¡si supieras!

Él parece estar en sueños, como pensando en todas las chicas guapas que hacian contar sus dedos mientras estuvo aquí. Syrenne detuvo a regañadientes, y miró de nuevo los muros de la prisión, incómoda. Dagran y los otros probablemente estaban tratando de arriesgar sus vidas, y ellos pudriéndose aquí. Esta simple idea la puso fuera de ella, enterró la cabeza en su regazo, mirando a los guardias desinteresados que van y vienen en los pasillos de la mazmorra. A medida los minutos se convirtieron en horas sin hablar, Lowell, a su vez estaba acostado en la hamaca, balanceandose alegremente, finalmente regresando a su camarada. Se aflojó la armadura, y se quitó la bufanda que protegia su cuello, sin duda para ponerse un poco más cómodo.

\- ¡Se siente bien cuando te paras!

\- Cállate...

Levantó una ceja; el tono de Syrenne, que aparentemente tenía su espalda estaba casi sin aliento, era como si se estuviera ahogando.

\- Syrenne, ¿estás bien?

\- Cállate, ¡he dicho!

\- ¿Vas a repetirlo otra vez?

El rubio se puso de pie, tratando de alcanzar a Syrenne, que lo empujó bruscamente. El rostro de la joven estaba cubierto de sudor, y ella fue repentinamente agotando el aire, algo que la ocurria rara vez. Tragando, ella le miró antes de murmurar sus palabras:

\- Sucede de vez en cuando, ¡dejame la paz y vete!

\- Oh, que tenías que decir si tú tuvieras tu bebi...

\- ¡No es eso, gilipollas!

Ella volvió la cara enojada y sudando a la de Lowell, y se quedó mirando la puerta de metal en frente de ellos, al parecer esperaba que algo de magia apareciera en los últimos segundos. La sensación de que Lowell, detrás de ella, se perdía, ella finalmente explicó:

\- ¡No me gustan los lugares demasiado oscuros y confinados por el estilo, me molesta!

Como para ilustrar sus palabras, ella cogió el pie en el suelo a intervalos regulares. Por un lado, se espera que Lowell no la preguntaría más, y regresó a sus funciones después de entender el origen de su malestar, pero por el otro...

\- Es la claustrofobia, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, algo así...

Al tratar de calmar su respiración, sintió la poderosa mano de Lowell agarrar su hombro. Inmediatamente, los rostros de los soldados que capturaron después de la destrucción de su país, ahora firmemente en su lugar, se impuso en su mente. Sin tratar de contenerse, ella trató de despejar a Lowell con un gran golpe. Cuando abrió los ojos, para su sorpresa, ni rubio, ni su mano estaban allí, pero Lowell, poniéndose a su nivel, se quedó con una mezcla de aire desafiante e incomprendible.

\- ¡No me toques!

Su tono era feroz y molesto mientras descansaba su mano firmemente en la suya, tratando de retirarla, en vano.

\- Yo no quiero hacerte daño, ¡yo sólo quiero ayudar a calmarte!

\- ¡Yo no te necesito para calmarme!

Sin escuchar, Lowell aumentó su control sobre el hombro de Syrenne, la arrastró contra él y agarró en sus brazos.

\- Te cogí, dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo, como ella lo golpeó como pudo con los puños.

\- Suéltame, ¡no eres divertido!

\- ¡Nada en el mundo hará que me detenga por ayudar a damiselas en apuros!

Pronto, la lucha entre los dos mercenarios siguió -Syrenne tratando de empujar a Lowell hacia atrás, mientras que él estaba luchando por mantenerse en sus brazos a pesar de todo- hasta que la espadachina se relajó, dejándose envolver por el calor del cuerpo del hombre que lo sujetaba suavemente. Cerró los ojos, sin saber qué hacer; esta posición la había calmado en vigor y no era desagradable. Sin embargo, su orgullo le hacía regresar, no dejaría que Lowell pensara que ella era como esas chicas con las que estaba coqueteando cada noche. Mientras ella estaba calmándose, el preocupado le acarició suavemente el pelo, retorciendo los dedos por su cabello rizado, acunando a ella como un niño.

\- ¿Estás mejor? Él preguntó finalmente.

\- Mm...

\- Me sorprende que de todos modos, a pesar de las apariencias, tienes una chica detrás de esa apariencia brusca... ¡y brusca!

\- Especie de...

Con una sonrisa maligna, Syrenne miró hacia arriba a Lowell, lista para la batalla por el comentario, pero su rostro se apaciguó cuando sus ojos se posaron en el cuello de un mercenario. El pañuelo que utiliza para complementar su armadura que escondió la mayor parte del tiempo, una vez retirado, se podía ver claramente la huella pronunciada de su cicatriz cicatrizada ahora varios meses. Aunque estaba sanada completamente, que era como se les había dicho en aquel momento; la marca se mantendría. Lowell parecía estar muy bien cómodo, pero Syrenne, Dagran y Zael siempre se sentían un poco culpables al verlo.

Había visto las marcas de su amigo también de forma fija, cuando Lowell finalmente tomó por sorpresa la mano y la puso sobre sus estigmas.

\- No me duele, ¿sabes? ¡No hay necesidad de actuar de esa manera!

Sin embargo Syrenne sentía que se estremecia ligeramente al sentir el toque de los dedos extraños sobre la piel dañada. Ella movió su mano lentamente, rozando las curvas de la lesión, imaginando un gran dolor que había sentido mientras la carne se rasgó. Mirando hacia arriba, vio que su mano estaba ahora en las mejillas de Lowell, que la miró con aire satisfecho. La joven tomó un puchero, y murmuró:

\- ¡No me imagino que te estoy tocando de la misma forma que todas tus perras en una noche!

\- No, ¡y además una celda como esta no es el lugar más romántico para ese tipo de contacto!

\- ¡Idiota!

Ella lo empujó y finalmente liberado de su agarre. Él continuó a mirarla, una leve sonrisa.

\- Supongo que ocurre en todas partes, dijo. ¡Nosotros nos encontramos en situaciones sin gloria!

\- No es nada de eso, ¡espero el día en que te sorprenda al estar en la hoguera con una chica!

Lowell se rió entre dientes, al parecer considerando esta posibilidad como peor que imposible, y destacó, más en serio:

\- ¡Tú hablas mucho de las chicas que me llevo! Tú no estarás celosa, ¿verdad?

Esta observación dejo desprevenida a Syrenne, que no pudo sostener el rojo de sus mejillas.

\- Sólo eres tonto inmaduro y arrogante, ¡no hay manera de que esté celosa de esas pobres chicas!

\- Bueno, muy bien, si él exclamó a encontrar su habitual sonrisa, levantando los brazos como si fuera a perder antes de esta avalancha de insultos. Soy como soy, ese es mi estilo de vida, ¡sería muy molesto que te enamoras de un asesino como yo!

Algo estaba mal en sus palabras, como si fuera un discurso que había repetido cientos de veces. Syrenne entrecerró los ojos en la consternación.

\- A veces me gustaría poder entenderte...

Ellos se investigaron los ojos del otro por un momento, sus rostros iluminados sólo por el brillo en la parte inferior de la celda, por lo que era difícil leer sus expresiones. Lowell, pensativo, parecía a punto de decir algo, de confiar, pero se mordió el labio, cambiando repentinamente su mente.

\- Creo que es un desperdicio, dijo, rascándose la cabeza, sonriendo, antes de regresar a balancearse en la hamaca, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Syrenne apretó los puños, multiplicando los pensamientos en su cabeza. Ella espera este tipo de respuesta, pero algo en el tono de Lowell la hizo que su corazón se hundiera. Ella había sospechado algo cuando se conocieron; ahora estaba segura: No fue sincero por alguna razón que ella no sabía. Incluso algunos de sus sonrisas sonaban horriblemente mal. Ella, que estaba luchando cada día para ser más honesta consigo misma, quería ver su verdadera sonrisa.

Cuando se sentó de nuevo, a la espera de noticias de sus compañeros, la espadachina, en su lucha interior, se dio cuenta de algo. A pesar de lo que una pequeña voz en su cabeza le gritó que evitara, ella había imaginado que podría sólo por un momento tener sentimientos hacia Lowell más allá de la simple etapa de amistad y buena camaradería.

¡Buenas lectores! Espero que les esté gustando mi adaptación se que algunas palabras se notan algo raras pero hago lo que puedo para que se entiende la mayoría. En cuanto acabe esta historia y los malditos exámenes comenzaré a darle vida a Sentimientos ocultos y a otras obras de TMM y Soul Eater. BYE BYE , Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Detonante

Fue al día siguiente cuando la isla de Lázulis se puso en marcha, después de enviar a Zael, Dagran y Mirania al reino de las tinieblas. Desde el retorno del resto del grupo, que fueron sorprendidos en un buque de guerra Gurak, junto con Lisa - que resultó ser la Señorita Calista-, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. ( todo esto ocurre en el juego deben haberlo jugado o visto de que va para entenderlo).

Zael, el frágil y tímido Zael, fue revelado que gracias a su misterioso poder adquirido en la cueva réptida, se convirtió en el héroe de una antigua profecía, es por esto que se había hecho un natural protegido del conde Arganan. Debido a esto, no pasó mucho tiempo para que él y el líder Dagran se convirtieran en aprendices de caballeros. Conscientes de que siempre fue el sueño de estos dos amigos, los cuatro mercenarios restantes quisieron celebrar el acontecimiento, aunque Zael no parecía satisfecho con su nueva condición. Al parecer, su amor por Calista superó cualquier sueño de caballería, al menos eso es lo que Syrenne, Lowell y Mirania repetían riendo, bajo la severa mirada de Yurick.

El muchacho en el parche en el ojo se había sometido a una hermosa evolución en las últimas semanas también. Syrenne y Lowell eran sólo vagamente conscientes de lo que había sucedido durante su ausencia, pero él se había enfrentado de nuevo a su pasado y al parecer se había librado de una pesada carga. Ahora parecía más dispuesto a abrirse a los demás e incluso a sonreír, y todos se sintieron aliviados al ver que ahora se manifiesta sin retener su confianza y afecto hacia sus camaradas. Ciertamente Yurick siempre estaba serio y era un chico cínico, pero algunas cosas nunca cambian, como se suele decir.

Realmente nunca.

\- ¡Me molestas!

Apoyada en su mesa de siempre en la taberna de Ariela, Syrenne arrojó su vaso medio vacío, que aterrizó en un rincón de la cabeza de Lowell, tratando de seducir a Ariela por enésima vez. Sentado frente a la espadachina y sus restantes tres tazas, Yurick suspiró y continuó para disfrutar su bebida mientras garabateaba unas palabras en un cuaderno. El trío se encontraba aquí, mientras que Dagran, Zael y Mirania todavía estaban en el castillo. Estaban buscando un poco de paz y tranquilidad, pero al parecer Syrenne tenía un concepto de su propia tranquilidad, y pronto se encontraron en una situación muy familiar.

\- Tú estás molestando a todo el mundo de todos los lugares a ligar contigo a la fuerza, articuló Syrenne frunciendo el ceño.

\- Yo molestaré menos a mi alrededor que una borracha que yo conozco.

Sin volverse, se frotaba la cabeza y cogió el vaso. Frente a él, Ariela pareció dudar sobre el comportamiento a adoptar: Separarles, o actuar como Yurick y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, - estaban más o menos acostumbrados a sus queridas discusiones- La pelirroja se levantó y miró a su compañero de aire malvado, algo poco creible por su borrachera.

\- ¿Repitelo?

\- Estás borracha, Syrenne, ¡vete a descansar!

\- Tú no eres mi padre, ¡no me das órdenes!

\- Esto no es una orden, es un consejo, ¡tú te vas a encontrar en un estado peor!

\- ¿¡Tú te has visto a ti mismo después de tus noches locas!?

La mirada de Lowell se iluminó, como si la respuesta que le había dado le hizo recordar algo importante. Se tocó la cabeza, donde muchos mechones eran ahora hebras pegajosas de alcohol.

\- ¡No puedo ir a mi cita con mi pelo así! Yurick, ¿podrías prestarme el jabón rápidamente? -exclamó él, repentinamente, volviéndose al ciego, como último recurso.

\- En el tercer cajón de la mesita de noche, respondió a la pregunta sin levantar la vista.

Lowell le dio las gracias con una inclinación de cabeza, y se dirigió a las escaleras que conducen a las habitaciones, pero Syrenne lo detuvo, agarrándolo por el brazo.

\- ¡No hemos terminado! -gruñó la joven, furiosa.

\- Oh, ¡esto va como de costumbre! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer allí!

\- Ni siquiera estás enamorado de esas chicas, ¿qué te importa?

\- Empieza por encontrar un novio, y luego puedes volver a darme lecciones, ¿de acuerdo?

Se hizo el silencio en la sala, como si la magia de hielo del gran rubio hubiera paralizado repentinamente el lugar. Ariela y su padre suspiraron, señalando a algunos otros clientes que huyeron ante el show. Incluso Yurick viendo la escena parecía casi sorprendido. Arriba, sentado en la rampa de escaleras, el pequeño Warren rió ligeramente, encontrando la conversación muy informativa sobre el estado de ánimo del grupo. Syrenne, quedó paralizada en un primer momento también, con la boca abierta, a punto de balbucear una respuesta explosiva a un Lowell que realmente se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que dijo.

Este fue el momento en que una determinada persona decide entrar.

\- Hola a todos, exclamó Mirania con su voz para el canto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Su aura de extrañez la acompañaba, ella no calculo todo el ambiente pesado que había en la taberna y se fue tranquilamente sentando en una mesa, tarareando. Lowell susurró un buen disparo, sintiéndose aliviado de que Syrenne le liberara del agarre de su brazo. Por supuesto, no iba a gritarle después de dicha entrada.

La espadachina miró a su alrededor unos instantes, y luego miró a Lowell, entrecerrando los ojos para marcar su vacilación. Ella terminó brutalmente en una nueva jarra de cerveza, revirtiendo parte de pasada, y gritó:

\- ¡Esto no es lo que quiero! ¡Tú realmente no entiendes nada de NADA!

\- Syrenne, ¡espera!

Con eso, ella empujó teatralmente a Lowell por el pasillo, subió las escaleras como una explosión y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación como una furia, todavía con su vaso de alcohol, observó Warren.

\- Syrenne, no derrames alcohol en las sábanas, finalmente tuvo a bien intervenir Ariela.

\- Veo que vosotros siempre os entendéis tan bien, intima Mirania a Lowell, con su sonrisa habitual.

El preocupado no contestó, y se apresuró a ir al baño.

Syrenne pasó muchos minutos pateando la pared de su habitación, liberando su ira. ¿Cómo este imbécil podía ordenarle que encontrara un novio? ¿Cómo podría usar eso como una excusa para poner fin a la conversación? También hizo comentarios, pero huyó al menor problema con este tipo de excusa podrida. Este simple pensamiento la hizo encogerse, y ella golpeó por última vez la pared, antes de tragar un gran trago de cerveza.

\- Mierda...

Unas horas más tarde, fue el turno de la vuelta de Zael a la taberna para ver a sus amigos. Él tenía un comportamiento visiblemente sociable en Syrenne y Lowell después de la discusión explosiva a la que no estuvo presente, y fue a hablar con ellos. El aprendiz de caballero parecía saber de Syrenne más de lo que pensaba, cuando dijo que ella tenía ojos para Lowell. Dijo que, irónicamente, probablemente estaba exagerando, pero él había identificado la sustancia de su pensamiento. Daba la impresión de ser tan predecible, y se sorprendió de experimentar los sentimientos que ella había considerado débiles a la vez que molestos, por no hablar de que ella todavía estaba enojada con el alto y rubio.

Fue entonces que Zael, que parecía jugar a ser casamentera le dijo a ella que nunca habría pensado lo que él escuchó: Lowell también tenía sus sentimientos por ella. Inmediatamente, los pensamientos se empujaban en la cabeza, terminó expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta, impulsada por la ira y el alcohol. Por encima de su frustración de que Lowell estaba demasiado asustado para venir y decirselo por sí mismo, termina hablando de su pasado, su país destruido, y su incapacidad para llorar a los muertos, y sobre todo, sobre todo su miedo a ser abandonada, dejada después de dar confianza a alguien. Ella dejó claro al joven con el pelo marrón que ella confiaba en los hombres en el grupo, sin excepción, que nunca había caído durante una pelea.

... Pero...

Dentro de ella, se preguntó cómo sería si se aventurara más allá. Más allá de la confianza como una sola pareja.

Agradeciendo a Zael por haberla escuchado, ella decidió tomar una ducha para refrescarse las ideas en todos los sentidos.

El agua fría no era necesariamente agradable, especialmente después de haber abusado del alcohol, pero de esta manera, su mente parecía más clara. Se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que decirle a Zael, este muchacho que estaba luchando para tomar la iniciativa y ella siempre había querido proteger. Se convirtió en un hombre, pensó con una sonrisa nostálgica. Pensándolo bien, estaba un poco avergonzada de pensar tan fácilmente en lo que ella había guardado por mucho tiempo, pero por otro se sintió aliviada, y se sentía más ligera ahora, pero alguna cosa la estaba molestando.

En la parte inferior de ella, Syrenne sabía porque ella lo amaba, nunca le había visto de la misma manera que a Dagran, Zael o Yurick, sino como algo más. Algo en lo que no se podía decir con palabras.

Si era lo mismo para él ¿ella podría considerar algo? ¿Podría considerar confiar en un hombre como nunca lo había hecho antes?

La espadachina frotó enérgicamente la cara con la palma de la mano antes de agarrar una toalla, en la esquina de la ducha.

\- Voy a hablar con él.

Se vistió con velocidad, recuperando su equipo, salió de la habitación, y vio a Mirania en plena discusión gastronómica con Warren. Cuidadosa sonrió cuando Syrenne le palmeó el hombro, aparentemente aliviada de que ella se calmó.

\- ¿Dónde está Lowell? Preguntó la espadachina.

-¿Lowell? Salió hace unos veinte minutos, dijo, ladeando la cabeza.

Yurick, ahora sentado frente a la barra, todavía inmerso en su escritura, miró hacia el piso superior.

\- Nunca va tarde a las citas, ya sabes.

\- Ese idiota, ella apretó los dientes apretados y bajó las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro. ¡Voy a llegar y le voy a arrancar la piel de las nalgas!

\- ¡Coraje Syrenne! Warren exclamó, levantando los brazos, y carente de su caída, Mirania no llega a estar allí para atraparlo y se hubiera caído.

Syrenne puso su taza vacía en la esquina de una mesa antes de que Yurick un poco sorprendido por este giro de los acontecimientos, contrariamente a Mirania, Warren e incluso Ariela, quienes intercambiaron miradas entre los dos pisos, dijera:

\- ¡Debe estar en la plaza de la fuente, si tú lo buscas!

La mujer envió a sus pelos sueltos a la espalda, como preparación para una pelea muy dura. Ella no se sentía lista para confesar sus sentimientos o quedarse en blanco...

Pero había algo que estaba segura de querer hacer.

La ciudad era un poco más agitada de lo habitual, pero nada demasiado sorprendente, no le sorprendió saber que la propia isla fue utilizada como fortaleza-movible mientras mantienen tranquilamente sus vidas, la preparación para la guerra contra los Guraks obviamente no era nada complaciente.

Al llegar a la Plaza de la Fuente Syrenne iba acelerada mirando rápidamente alrededor de las multitudes. Después de un momento, vio la figura familiar de su compañero de equipo, de pie delante de la fuente, en compañía de una joven del pueblo. La dama en cuestión no era especialmente bella o fea, o incluso provocativa. Sin duda fue una chica tonta buscando el verdadero amor, encantado por la buena apariencia y tiernas palabras que sabía utilizar Lowell, ya que cada vez se había hecho más a la idea de coquetear. Dando un paso adelante, decidida, Syrenne no podía decir si era la envidia o la compasión lo que sentía por esta chica, siempre fue que su corazón se apretó dolorosamente cuando ella los vio riendo juntos. La espadachina respiró hondo y le llamó:

\- ¡Lowell!

El chico se volvió, con los ojos muy abiertos en el reconocimiento de la voz de la joven detrás de él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los de Lowell se mezclaban con el asombro y la gravedad.

"No vengas a espiar mi cita", parecía decir, sus ojos zigzagueando entre su amiga y la chica frente a él. Syrenne no se inmutó, sin dejar de avanzar. ¿Él quería jugar ese juego?

\- ¡Te llevare ahora mismo, Lowell!

\- Lowell, ¿quién es esta chica? Pregunta la pueblerina, con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Ya tienes a alguien más?

El mercenario parecía perdido entre las dos mujeres, mientras que los transeúntes observaban el trío con las cejas levantadas. Lowell pensó por un momento, antes de recuperarse, sonriendo nerviosamente:

\- Es sólo una chica en mi grupo, ¡no te preocupes! Él dijo, estrechándole la mano a su "novia". Viene sólo a decir hola supongo que ella no se quedará mucho tiempo, ¿verdad Syrenne?

\- Lowell, cuando te digo que te llevaré de vuelta...

Sin previo aviso, más o menos, aplastó el pie de Lowell, que se mordió el labio de dolor.

\- ... ¡No me gusta repetirme!

Aprovechando este momento de descuido de su parte, ella le agarró la mano y empezó a correr tan rápido como sea posible, arrastrandolo con ella, y dejando atrás la pobre chica nadando en plena comprensión. Lowell no entendía mucho tampoco, porque estaba en estado de shock, él ni siquiera intentó detener a Syrenne, dejando más o menos que andaran hacia fuera en la ciudad, la brisa del mar azotando sus rostros. Fue ella la que finalmente aminoró el paso hasta detenerse en un estrecho callejón en la ciudad, soplando un gran aliento, como si ella se tratara de recuperar sintiendo un gran alivio. Lowell finalmente le soltó la mano.

\- ¡Qué te tomaste Syrenne! ¡Tuve una buena sensación con esa chica allí!

\- Esta es la última vez que lo haces...

\- ¿Eh?

Syrenne se dio la vuelta, mirando encendida al mago de hielo. Su voz era dura y amenazante.

\- ¡No organices más citas como esta!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Esta es mi vida, que yo sepa! ¡Ya te dije que era mi estilo de vida!

\- ¿Por qué estás actuando así?

\- ¿Por qué no puedo ser así?

\- Me molesta, ¡eso es todo! Además...

Se enfrentaron en silencio, su discusión habia tomado realmente un combate aéreo. Lowell parecía desafiar a terminar la frase. Syrenne entrecerró los ojos poco a poco, con el tiempo desvían la cara del mercenario, y, finalmente, prosiguió:

\- Además, está claro que no te hace feliz.

Lowell se congeló en el acto, como fulminado por un rayo. Se pasó la mano por la cara, y, como dándose cuenta de que Syrenne todavía estaba allí, murmuró:

\- No puedo permitir que la gente se enamore de mí, y viceversa. Prefiero matar a sus expectativas antes de que la cosa vaya a más, es lo mejor para todo el mundo...

\- ¿Qué pasa con los imbéciles? ¡Es absurdo y lo sabes muy bien!

Lowell fue inusualmente defensiva, cruzando nerviosamente sus brazos y mirando en todas direcciones, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie más podría escuchar.

\- Todas las chicas que realmente quiero mueren en mis brazos, sin excepción, ¡Syrenne! Si eso llegara a sucederme a mí otra vez, ¡nunca podría levantarme!

Hablar con Zael el otro día sin duda ha contribuido a decirlo por segunda vez, pero frente a Syrenne, fue una historia diferente. Sin embargo, la pregunta quedó sin respuesta unos momentos, teniendo en cuenta lo que Lowell le había dicho. Ella siempre había sospechado que al igual que los del grupo, él había vivido tiempos difíciles y había perdido seres queridos, pero en este momento no...

En resumen, él se había creado una cáscara sin preocupaciones para no tener que salir lastimado, negando sus propios sentimientos; ¿tenía fama de ser un Don Juan para no exceder el límite que se había fijado? ¿Cuánto tiempo había vivido asi...?

\- Si puedo evitar esa maldición, yo...

Lowell se veía muy acorralado en esta ocasión, como si un cuchillo en la espalda le obligara a hablar. Antes de que pudiera continuar, Syrenne avanzó, amenazante, y lo tomó en sus brazos. El rubio miró hacia abajo, una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Ya te dije que no me gustan los locales cerrados, se justifica por la designación de las paredes señalando con un dedo, lo que Lowell sonrió un poco más francamente.

\- ¡Qué idea para parar aquí, también... Me gusta tu lado tonto, nada menos!

\- ¡Puedes hablar!

Acarició suavemente su cabello, mirando a otro lado. Vaciló, Syrenne podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, demasiado rápido para que el aire se notara. Lentamente levantó la cabeza y le dio un ligero golpecito en el torso.

\- Quiero que seas feliz, Lowell. ¡Me molesta que te mientes a ti mismo usando las niñas pobres como aquella!

\- Pero yo...

\- ¿Qué quieres, en el fondo?

La mirada de Lowell finalmente se posó en Syrenne. Era una mirada de tristeza y frenó el deseo. Por primera vez, realmente sentía como él dejó caer su máscara de alegría y gozo.

\- Está bien, ¡me di cuenta de que va!

Sin darle tiempo a responder, ella se puso de puntillas-Lowell era demasiado grande- y lo besó con decisión. Primeramente sorprendido, el rubio finalmente respondió tímidamente al primer beso, como si estuviera liberando gradualmente una cadena invisible, entonces pronto pudo más que Syrenne. Era como ella pensaba, pensó, cerrando los ojos. Se habían conservado demasiado tiempo. Syrenne también estaba feliz de ver que Lowell se había abierto un poco a sus propios sueños; quería estar ahí para él, ayudarlo cuando lo necesitaba, no sólo como una mercenaria. Después de un rato, la joven finalmente se echó atrás y respondió con una gran sonrisa a la mina prohibida Lowell.

\- ¡Podemos decir que tú tienes experiencia para esto!

\- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, el mago bromeó antes de recibir un golpe en las costillas.

Syrenne le dio la espalda, fingiendo estar de mal humor, y finalmente dijo:

\- Vamos Lowell.

\- Mm. ¡Estoy llegando!

Dejando finalmente el carril, un estado de ánimo mucho más ligero que cuando habían penetrado, los dos mercenarios regresaron tranquilamente y en silencio a la posada, que era evidentemente contrario a su costumbre. El sol lentamente comenzó a declinar en el cielo, tomando un tono naranja delicado una vez fuera de la puerta, Syrenne susurró a su compañero:

\- ¡Tómate tu tiempo y piensa en lo que quieres hacer! Yo no te puedo obligar a superar tu pasado de esa manera, así que voy a esperar. Sin embargo...

Lowell mirando por el rabillo del ojo, ella intentó una sonrisa, desafío ojos brillantes.

\- ... Que sepas que las maldiciones, ¡no me asustan!

Como Syrenne le aconsejó, se tomaron su tiempo y no se hablaron sobre lo que habían compartido durante un tiempo. La espadachina se negó a que la situación deteriorara temporalmente el estado de ánimo general del grupo, y continuó actuando como siempre había actuado, de boca grande y luchadora, conducia a sus compañeros como de costumbre a la arena lo más pronto posible y no perdía una sola oportunidad para refrescar la garganta.

Mirania en particular, por su naturaleza perspicaz olfateó un cambio entre Lowell y Syrenne, y no dudó en que tenía que compartirlo a la noche, cuando estaban descansando en su habitación antes de dormir: A pesar de que ambos continuaron discutiendo sobre pequeñeces, sus riñas parecían mucho más amable, más cómplices, después de todo, ahora estaban casi siempre pegados juntos ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo? Además Lowell no parecía ir con las niñas, como antes. Ciertamente, siempre se jactó de sus hazañas y sus contactos en la nobleza femenina, pero nunca salió tan tarde como era su costumbre. Ahora parecía ser una cuestión de orgullo masculino mas que de hechos.

Mientras ella jugaba con sus argumentos, Syrenne no podía dejar de preguntarse si Mirania simplemente le gustaba ver a la gente enamorarse: Primero a Zael y Calista, ahora Lowell y ella...

Sin embargo, incluso si esta historia estaba en el corazón de pensamientos de Syrenne y las reflexiones de Lowell, ambos sabíanque ellos dos, eran más importantes.

La guerra había comenzado en serio después de un segundo ataque de los Gurak que terminó en el asesinato del general Asthar. Fue este trágico evento que se decidió que el conde Arganan para finalmente lanzar el asalto en el continente Gurak.

El grupo había participado en el asalto en cuestión y Syrenne, acostumbrada a las acciones de este tipo por su pasado como soldado, había visto lo que esperaba ver. Nada más y nada menos.

\- Syrenne, ¡han pasado tres días descomprime un poco!

La preocupada se paseaba en su habitación, mientras que Lowell llegó a reunirse con ella, visiblemente sorprendido por el comportamiento de la pelirroja. No respondió, y finalmente se detuvo frente a la ventana, viendo caer la noche.

\- ¿Dónde está Mirania? Tengo muchas ganas de darme un baño con ella ahora...

\- Ella acaba de irse al castillo. Como sabemos, seguramente permanecerá con buen libro por ahí toda la noche... ¡Sólo dos de nosotros estamos en el grupo, por el momento!

Syrenne gimió de desagrado. Entre Yurick que había hecho a la idea de dar "clases nocturnas para los niños" sobre el estudio de la magia cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, Mirania que encontraba la felicidad en la biblioteca, y Zael y Dagran que pasaban su tiempo allí para ser aprendices de caballeros, a menudo se encontraba sola en la posada con Lowell. Dos, no podían incluso llegar a probar la arena, lo que es un lío. Después de una pausa, se apoyó contra la pared de la habitación, y le preguntó:

\- Por cierto, ¿no crees que Dagran está raro últimamente?

\- ¿Raro?

\- Sí, lo sé... Desde que se convirtió en una figura importante en la corte, ¡tengo la impresión de que él piensa sólo en eso!

Syrenne miró a su amigo, que se mostró pensativo antes de encogerse.

\- Dagran siempre le gusta centrarse en lo que quería hacer. Es su sueño, y él es un niño grande, confía en él.

Una parte de ella estaba luchando para entender por qué Lowell estaba tan preocupado: después de todo, ya que ya Dagran él lo sabía, tenía que saber que su líder haría cualquier cosa para convertirse en un caballero. Si se entiende por todos ellos para tener una vida mejor, deberían disfrutar, ¿no?

... No. Pensándolo bien, tampoco le gustaba la situación. El doblaje de Zael y su matrimonio con Calista que se llevaron a cabo dos días sería ciertamente cambiar muchas cosas, cosas que no necesariamente tienen que cambiar después de ella. Ellos ya fueron reconocidos y felices, pero de nuevo, todo parecía tan mal.

Lo único que hicieron sus observaciones así era optimista de que ella no haría Lowell más preocupado que ya estaba; si esta nueva vida no les convenía, ellos notifican, no había necesidad de hacer de su líder en particular.

Sin embargo, el rubio parecía temporalmente satisfecho y el silencio se instaló entre los dos.

\- ¿Y por qué te quedas en nuestra habitación? Ella finalmente pidió arrojándose sobre su cama ¡Esta es la habitación de las chicas, los chicos, se quedan en la suya!

\- Tu eres grosera, Lowell respondió con una sonrisa burlona, y sentado en la esquina de la cama. Es como te dije, te molesta hasta el aire desde que regresamos del castillo de los Guraks, ¡quería saber si te gustaría hablar!

Primero mira a negarse secamente, Syrenne cambió de idea, y después de un largo suspiro, se dijo lo que había visto con Zael ese día. El asesinato en masa de ciudadanos Guraks, la increíble arrogancia de los caballeros, su capitán estúpido de reír aún más estúpido y todos los detalles de cómo masacraban monstruos.

\- Podríamos quedarnos allí, no se habría molestado, finalmente golpeando la almohada con furia, mientras que Lowell le envió una sonrisa comprensiva. Los hombres son todos iguales.

\- Los caballeros de Lazulis son así, Syrenne, ¡no generalizes!

\- No lo he hecho.

El Syrenne tono categórico lo sorprendió. Quería decir algo, pero la espadachina continuó, en tono monótono:

\- Todos los soldados que conocí fueron así, me dan el más mínimo fallo. Los odio a todos... Gracias a ellos, mi país... Todo el mundo...

Ella se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que nunca había hablado con Lowell. Su mirada se posó en el techo, pensando en lo que había perdido y nunca va a recuperar. Su ira fue pronto reemplazado por la frustración: Sabía esta misión tonta sólo traería recuerdos desagradables, en el final. El rubio, por su parte, pareció comprender rápidamente dónde iba, recordando las circunstancias de su reunión. Se inclinó hacia ella lentamente, tomando algunos cabellos rojos entre sus dedos.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes llorar, ¡yo no prometo reírme!

\- No me hagas reír... ¡Nunca lloré!

Desde un gesto agotado, ella puso su brazo sobre su rostro, como si para ocultar la vista, probablemente con la esperanza de que puede bloquear el flujo de recuerdos a la vez. Por el leve suspiro de Lowell, la espadachina podía decir que él pensó que ella estaba diciendo esto por pudor, para no revelar sus debilidades, pero estaba lejos de eso. Con el tiempo se retirara sus brazos y parpadeó sin siquiera logrado humedezca. Ella volvió la cabeza hacia su compañero, y le dedicó una sonrisa cínica.

\- No puedo. Es como si fuera un mal sueño...

\- Syrenne...

\- Estoy trabajando una y otra vez, todavía me siento débil. El único que sobrevivió es realmente...

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Lowell estaba tendido sobre ella, sujetándola firmemente en sus brazos. Esta frase fue causada como un clic en el mercenario.

\- Suéltame, idiota, vas a romper mi cama...

El rubio sonrió débilmente a esta reacción. Syrenne no pensó realmente en lo que decía, como si una parte de ella no estuviera allí, anclado en el pasado destruido hace mucho tiempo. Lowell abrió la boca, buscando las palabras por un momento.

\- Yo también, yo pensaba que, en algún momento. Siendo el único que sobrevivió fue lo peor que podría suceder... pero créeme, Syrenne, me alegro de que estés viva, conmigo, con todos nosotros.

La besó suavemente su rostro, poniendo la menor distancia posible entre sus cuerpos. Syrenne lentamente volver en sí, sintieron que sus palabras le habían tocado más de lo que pensaba, y lentamente puso sus brazos alrededor de la parte posterior de Lowell. Este se enterró en la cabeza en el pelo rojo de Syrenne y murmuró:

\- He hecho mi elección, dejo de coquetear en todas partes, que continuó en un susurro. Quiero estar contigo. También quiero que seas feliz... Quiero hacerte feliz.

\- Te has tomado tu tiempo, sonríe Syrenne después de una pausa. ¡Pero digamos que yo te perdono!

Y con eso, los dos mercenarios abrazaron tímidamente al principio, luego más y más apasionadamente, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Era su momento, y en ese momento, nada más importaba; sólo él y ella, su mezcla de calor, mientras que todo lo que tanto se esforzó por ocultar su creciente deseo. Les encantó, conocían y estaban ansiosos por mostrar de la manera más antigua. Pronto, Lowell fue a cerrar la puerta de la habitación, y como, sus ropas se quedaron en el rodado.

\- ¿Está bien Syrenne?

Por encima de Syrenne, acostada en la cama, el mago pudo ver que la tez de la espadachina estaba ligeramente pálida, mirando desde el cuerpo desnudo de Lowell al suyo. Syrenne finalmente asintió, con una sonrisa, la misma que cuando hablaba de su pasado.

\- No es nada. Es sólo que mi primera vez no fue... demasiado bien…

Ella apartó ligeramente, y era suficiente para entender en Lowell, los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido de aprender una cosa así en un momento así. Sin demora, apretó de nuevo en sus brazos y la besó en la frente.

\- ¡Así que vamos a hacerlo tan memorable que vas a dejar pequeñas a las demás chicas!

\- Eres muy confiado... ¡no voy a dejar que tus conquistas anteriores lo hagan mejor que yo de todos modos!

\- ¡Esto me sorprende de ti!

Y mientras sus manos se juntaban, mirandose el uno al otro, sus cuerpos pronto se convirtieron en uno, Lowell sonrió, y vio la verdadera sonrisa de Syrenne.

\- ¡Yo no soy como esos hombres! Yo nunca te dejaré sola, cuenta conmigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Liberación

Yo nunca te dejaré sola, cuenta conmigo.

Estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Syrenne una y otra vez, mientras que el cuerpo de Lowell cayó pesadamente al suelo, atravesado por la espada de Zesha. Él la había protegido mientras que ella no había pensado en ver a su espalda. A causa de su propia debilidad, él...

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ella estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, el calor se escapaba poco a poco.

Los últimos días habían sido agotadores para el grupo, por la negativa de Zael de obedecer y todo lo que siguió. A pesar de la inexplicable desaparición de Dagran, los mercenarios habían dado todo lo que tenían para parar esta guerra furiosa, y terminar con este desconocido que había provocado la tragedia y la lujuria. Decidido a hacer batalla con Zangurak y recuperar a Calista, que la habían secuestrado de nuevo, permanecieron luchando hasta el final, siempre con la esperanza de un futuro mejor. Tal vez fue porque creía en el futuro, Syrenne había aceptado implícitamente la propuesta de matrimonio de Lowell. Él, al oír esta respuesta que claramente no esperó, explotó como una mina, ansioso y sorprendido.

Mirando hacia atrás, la joven podía más o menos adivinar lo que estaba pensando en este momento: Apenas dos días antes, él y Syrenne finalmente habían confesado sus sentimientos. Se amaban, pero tal vez la perspectiva de casarse con ella la hacían sentir que ella también finalmente moriría en sus brazos. Ellos no se habían acercado en los últimos días que, ya que se habían separado de manera permanente, sobre todo ahora que el grupo se dedica constantemente a la batalla, protegiendo la ciudad sin ningún respiro.

En ese momento, Syrenne había jurado ser fuerte, para sobrevivir luchando una y otra vez, y trató de convencer a Lowell, a él y a los otros, pensando en lo mismo. No hay manera de salir de su propia debilidad en el herido de Lowell.

Así que ¿por qué terminó así?

\- Jaja... Creo que perdí, burló el rubio con voz ahogada, como si estuviera luchando para hablar.

Aunque la vida de Lowell parecía deslizarse entre sus dedos como arena fina, oyó gritar el nombre de su compañero, una y otra vez, su voz se perdió en sollozos, prestando poca atención a las batallas que se azotan de nuevo detrás de ella. Por primera vez, combatir el hambre había dejado completamente su cuerpo, dejando sólo la desesperación y tristeza, mientras trataba en vano de mantener Lowell consciente.

No. No podía ser cierto. Fue sólo una pesadilla, y que iba a despertar.

Era como en ese momento, sin ser, se dio cuenta, su corazón se apretó un poco más. En este caos, ella era demasiado descuidada, demasiado débil; pero esta vez, los hombres no habían huido de la lucha, Lowell la había protegido. La había protegido con su vida.

Esta persona que era la que más quería, había dado su vida, lo que demuestra, de paso, que su visión de los hombres estaba mal. Al sentir las lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo, ella recogió sus fuerzas y trató de levantar a Lowell, pero los miembros del joven parecían cada vez más pesados y rígidos, y al final siempre tomaba tierra.

\- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué ahora? Ella balbuceó volver a intentar, sin éxito. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Levántate Lowell!

\- Yo no iría a ninguna parte.

Obligándose a mantener sus ojos abiertos entre la cabeza miserablemente colocada en el suelo, Lowell levantó la voz un poco, mirando Zael.

\- Detente, terminarás infligiendo más dolor en él.

\- Pero...

Syrenne eventualmente también volvió con sus camaradas, que todavía luchaban con un Zesha todavia en pie, y los soldados que había llegado para defender a su amo. Las luces de las bolas de fuego y los círculos de curación volaban en todas direcciones, Zael, con aire vacilante, trató de llevarse en algunas ataques al gemelo Gurak, mientras Yurick y Mirania le instaban a aprovechar el tumulto para ir a buscar a Calista, que estaba sin duda no muy lejos de aquí ahora. La mirada del muchacho con el pelo marrón zigzagueaba entre sus amigos, Zesha, la salida y Lowell, tendido en el suelo, Syrenne sosteniendo su mano suavemente. Este frunció el ceño, y también lanzó con calma como pudo:

\- Nosotros nos encargamos de Lowell, ¡así que deja de bostezar cuervos, y salva a Calista!

Zael no debía dudar, si podría ganar unos minutos tenía que hacerlo. Sin relación con ser el Elegido de la Errante u otra profecía estúpida, era sobre todo un hombre, e iría a salvar a la chica que ama; por eso él se decidió a avanzar después de tanto tiempo. El joven miró a Zesha siendo acosado por las llamas y Syrenne lista para replicar, pero el resplandor de la espadachina le disuadió.

\- Zael, ¡ve ya! ¡No te lo repetiré!

Se miraron un momento antes de que finalmente Zael entrecerrara los ojos con tristeza, y se dirigiera al siguiente corredor, previamente sellado por un mecanismo complejo. Syrenne suspiró, aliviada de que finalmente obedeciera antes de sentir a Lowell exprimir un poco más la mano.

\- Syrenne...

Su voz era muy baja, y parecía que apagar gradualmente. Pero sus ojos eran no podría ser más grave, según lo determinado para decir algo.

\- ¡No hables, idiota! Guarda tus fuerzas y descansa... ¡Voy a estar bien!

\- Syrenne, lo siento.

Lo siento. ¿Qué podría ser lo siento? Fue ella la que debe decir lo siento, la sensación de estar protegida por el hombre que amas estaba muy lejos de lo que pudimos leer en los libros, tragó ni orgullo ni alivio. Sólo culpa, la culpa de haber sido tan bajo como para que alguien se sacrifica por ti. En ese momento, ella había querido no haber sido capaz de proteger a su pueblo, mientras que los otros huyeron, pero ahora esta culpa volvió en una forma diferente.

Así que ¿qué debe ser lo siento? ¿Perdón de pena...? No, no estaba para pensar en eso. Ahora no.

\- Lo siento... Yo tenía miedo de verte morir en mis brazos sin poder hacer nada. Tenía miedo de que fueras a terminar como los demás así que... Yo quería a toda costa protegerte a ti... Yo estaba orgulloso por un momento, pero...

La cara de Syrenne descompuesta, susurrando, "¡No!" A toda velocidad, mientras Zesha mordía el polvo con gran explosión detrás de ella.

Finalmente decidió hacer un esfuerzo para seguir adelante y dejar de comportarse como un mujeriego. Finalmente confesó lo que realmente quería, lo que realmente quería...

¡No podía terminar así!

\- Lowell, quédate conmigo, ¡te lo ruego!

\- Al final... yo he hecho que sufras por mí... Lo siento ...

\- ¡Lowell!

\- Trata de poner fin a esta guerra por mí... ¿vale...?

Con una sonrisa triste y cansada, poco a poco dejó ir la mano de Syrenne. Cerró los ojos como de mala gana, y los músculos con el tiempo se ponían rígidos. La espadachina tenía un corazón acelerado, y lo sacudió suavemente al principio, y luego más abruptamente gritando el nombre de Lowell nuevamente y más fuerte, hasta que sus gritos resonaron en toda la habitación. Las lágrimas parecían atrapadas en sus ojos mientras sacudía el cuerpo sin vida de Lowell, negándose a creer. No podía haber muerto tan rápidamente, no podía dejar que eso suceda.

\- NO... LOWELL...

\- Syrenne.

Menos abrupto de lo habitual, Yurick agarró suavemente los hombros de la espadachina para moverla lejos del cuerpo de Lowell. El mago de fuego tembló ligeramente, pero Syrenne ni siquiera prestó atención a este detalle, devastada. Se levantó lentamente, antes de que Mirania la tomara en sus brazos. Detrás de ellos yacían los cuerpos de Zesha y los últimos Guraks soldados: el campo estaba libre, pero ¿a qué precio?

\- Lo siento, yo no he servido de mucho al final...

\- No te preocupes, Yurick, refunfuñó, recogiendo las espadas de su camarada, caído en combate. Lo más importante, es que se puede contar contigo...

Raro, Mirania le dio una mirada severa, lo que muestra una selección de palabras que habían hecho que ella girara la cabeza. El niño con el parche en el ojo miró hacia otro lado, dolorido por su compañero, mientras que suavemente Mirania acariciaba con cuidado la parte posterior de Syrenne.

\- ¡Mirania...! Lowell... Él ...

\- Sí Syrenne, lo sé... Sé fuerte...

Fuerte, Syrenne siempre había querido serlo, no dar la espalda al enemigo, saber cómo hacer frente a cualquier tipo de situación, siempre mantenerse en movimiento. Pero esta vez, algo hacia que ella no avanzara. Mirania la acariciaba como una madre que consola a su niño, a pesar de que era más joven cuidadoso años Syrenne. Pensándolo bien, ella siempre había actuado como una madre, y ver a su amiga en este estado debe empujar a querer hacer algo. Era una chica con un gran corazón. Así que esta vez, la primera vez, ya que las memorias, la promesa y la felicidad que sentía parecía volar fuera de su alcance, Syrenne agarró un poco más a su amiga, y se echó a llorar, llorar como ella nunca había llorado repitiendo el nombre de Lowell, para que él viniera de nuevo entre los vivos.

Después de un momento, los tres mercenarios bien sacudidos tuvieron que darse prisa, dejando el cuerpo del mago de hielo detrás. Se las arreglaron para recuperarse y unirse a Zael y Calista en su batalla contra el Rey de Guraks. El corazón de Syrenne se hundió cuando el joven heredero de la familia Arganan preguntó qué había sucedido con Lowell. La lucha fue dura, pero todo giró sobre ellos; y la espadachina, a su vez, quería acabar con esto, su obsesionándose con su oponente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una vez derrotado Zangurak todo parecía más decidido que nunca a destruir el extranjero, en la creencia de que nada podría sorprenderlos...

Y supieron porque Dagran estuvo tan raro los últimos días.

Ellos entendieron quien habían informado a los Guraks de las estrategias de Lazulis, quien había matado al general Ashtar, quien se apropió de la segunda mitad de la Errante...

¿Quién los había utilizado todo este tiempo?

En primer lugar, el pequeño grupo de cinco se mantuvo incrédulo, conmocionó a la mayor parte sobre todo a Zael, que entró en pánico y la incomprensión, culpabilizándose como nunca; pero ¿quién podría culparlo? Dagran era más que un amigo y un líder para él, eran prácticamente hermanos. La idea de que podría ser utilizado en contra de ellos nunca había pasado por la cabeza, ya que su confianza fue genial.

Syrenne, una de las primeras en conocer al líder como Zael, no sabía qué pensar mientras su mente estaba confusa, como atrapado en una niebla impenetrable. Por un lado, era difícil de creer, creer que Dagran los había tomado bajo su ala, había tratado con ellos, entrenado con ellos, vivió con ellos, sólo para considerarles peones, cuyas capacidades permitieron que lleguara a la cima. Dagran no podía ser así, tuvieron que hacerle chantaje, no era así.

Pero, de nuevo, recordó amargamente las palabras de Lowell, unos días antes.

"¿No te parece que Dagran ha estado raro durante algún tiempo? Desde que se convirtió en una figura importante en la corte, tengo la impresión de que él piensa sólo en eso. »

Sí... Al final, Lowell tuvo un buen presentimiento. Ella, al igual que el resto del grupo, se había negado a dudar de su líder, incluso si los hechos estaban allí. Lo único que podían hacer era ir en busca de su ex compañero de equipo esperando alguna explicación.

Pero Syrenne, esta expectativa ingenua pronto se convirtió en rabia.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Lowell? Dagran preguntó en una habitación oscura como la tinta, avanzado sorpresa en su voz.

-No pudimos hacer nada, finalmente respondió la pelirroja después de un largo silencio incómodo en la parte del grupo.

\- Ya veo.

Por estas dos palabras por sí solas, su sangre se le heló. El hombre delante de ellos era sólo una sombra del hombre que había sido antes. Dagran siempre había sido secreto, rara vez mostraba sus sentimientos, pero nunca, oh nunca, habría tomado un tono tan horriblemente fría sobre el anuncio de la muerte de uno de sus compañeros.

\- ¿"Ya veo"? ¡Eso es un poco corto, Dagran! ¡Di algo más!

\- Lo siento, Syrenne.

\- ¡Tu disculpa no va a cambiar nada! Especie de bastardo...

Una parte de ella sabía que era difícil: Cualquier plan idiota que estaba preparando Dagran, no fue directamente responsable de la muerte de Lowell. Pero ese tono carente de cualquier sentido o ningún remordimiento hizo que Syrenne no se controlara. A los ojos de Syrenne, este "lo siento" demostró que sabía muy bien cómo había sido devastada por el destino de la feria, pero también le dio la impresión de que había pedido disculpas para parar cualquier conversación entre ellos.

Pronto se enfrentaron a los planes de destrucción de aquel hombre, todos comprendieron que no había una solución posible para el final: la batalla a muerte entre el grupo de mercenarios y su ex líder, dominado por su odio y su recién adquirido poder.

Fue sin duda la pelea más dura de su vida, no sólo debido a que su oponente tenía este inmenso poder de la Errante, sino también porque en el fondo, en el fondo ellos estaban siendo golpeados salvajemente por su oponente, al oír el eco del alma de su amigo. Fue su último encuentro.

Todo el grupo, agotado, finalmente ganó después de mucho tiempo entre gritos, los sonidos metálicos de espadas y los ataques de magia. El golpe final llegó de Zael que perforó el pecho de Dagran, y éste para sorpresa de todos, esbozó una sonrisa amistosa.

El grupo se acercó a su amigo, apoyándose en la tierra en unos escombros. Las partículas de luz blancas bailaban a su alrededor, como copos de nieve. Dagran parecía muy débil, pero sereno. Vivía sus últimos momentos, todos podían ver que pedía disculpas por todas las molestias que les había causado, por no haberles dado las prioridades correctas. Nadie dijo una palabra, demasiado sorprendidos por el giro de los acontecimientos de este día, sólo los sollozos y los gritos de Zael interceptaron las palabras de Dagran. Éste miró a su vez tranquilo. Todos estaban muy confundidos, incapaces de decirle a su amigo moribundo que a pesar de lo que había dicho, él los había visto como sus camaradas.

\- Vivir. Vivir por mí.

Esta última orden de Dagran sobresaltó a Syrenne. Era como si lo leyera en ella, como si supiera que estaba quemada. Ella no podía, ella simplemente no podía imaginar un futuro a partir de ahí, no podía encontrar la fuerza. Como dijo Dagran, todos podían consolarse mutuamente como algo más que amigos, ya que eran una familia, pero... hay cosas que nunca vuelven a ser como antes. Dagran no estaría allí para gestionar y apoyarlos, Zael y Calista seguro querian seguir adelante y vivir juntos, el mundo estaba en paz ahora...

Pero la soledad nunca se fue. El mundo estaba en paz, pero una brecha insalvable fue creada en su propio mundo, en su corazón. Sin Lowell, ella no seria completamente feliz, sabiendo todo lo que quedaba por hacer. Sin Lowell, siente...

Frustración, lanzó su espada a la tierra, demasiado triste por perder tanto en un día.

Legando su espada favorita a Zael, Dagran pronto empujó su último aliento, descansando tranquilamente, sonriendo. En sus últimos momentos, él se habrá convertido en Dagran, Dagran su amigo, no el que estaba lleno de ira y resentimiento con el que habían luchado. Sólo Dagran. Sus compañeros, los mercenarios que él había contratado uno por uno, velaban por él hasta el final, Calista agarrando el brazo de Zael devastada.

De una forma u otra, todo estaría bien.

Él se encargaría de ello, incluso sin estar a su lado.

Syrenne se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Lowell, debajo de los ojos tristes del resto del grupo. El rubio parecía pacíficamente dormido, sólo su tez pálida y las manos frías recordaban a la espadachina la triste realidad. Ella suspiró, acariciando su mejilla con sus dedos; ella lo había hecho, el mundo estaba a salvo... Ella al menos merecía morir a su lado, ¿no? Mirania trató de recordarle la orden final de Dagran, pero era más fuerte que ella. ¿Cómo iba a dejar al hombre que amaba, sólo en este lugar sombrío que se hunde en la nada? Él se merecía algo mejor.

\- Todo ya no tiene importancia, ella lloró cuando Zael, que también entendía muy bien lo que tenía en mente, protestó. Él se fue dejándome aquí... ¿De qué sirve seguir viviendo?

Unos meses antes, se habría abofeteado por pronunciar frases como una tonta delante de sus amigos. Pero en esta etapa, no importaba nada, no tenía nada que ocultar, ni siquiera las lágrimas humidificando los ojos y su voz temblorosa. Ella sabía lo egoísta que era: Zael, Calista, Yurick y Mirania ciertamente no necesitaban una muerte adicional, la tristeza y la culpa de Syrenne tratando de huir, sería lo que la haría morir. Era un círculo vicioso, pero estaba segura de que en el fondo ellos podían entenderla. Siempre estaban ahí para entenderla.

Ella sólo quería estar con Lowell. Hablando y riendo con él, como antes, y comenzar su futuro con él.

Él prometió que él nunca la dejaría sola.

Cerrando los ojos, atendiendo solamente a que sus amigos estaban resignados y querían salir de allí, apenas escuchó el flash de anillo de luz junto a ella unos momentos después, seguido por un amable:

\- ¿Qué pasa muchachos?

El corazón de Syrenne dio un vuelco, ya que pudo reconocer la voz entre un millar. Por un momento, pensó que era una alucinación, pero era Lowell, tomando color, que se había sentado, mostrando una sonrisa intrigada mirando a todo el mundo con esos ojos redondos. El rubio se sentó con dificultad, frotándose la parte posterior ya que después de una larga siesta estaba en una posición incómoda.

\- Oh... Me duele mucho ...

Viendo visiblemente lo mal que estaba el ambiente, él se volvió lentamente hacia Syrenne que estaba de pie, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas expresaban sorpresa.

\- Estás vivo...

Lo dijo en voz muy baja, como si ella no creyera que lo que está diciendo es verdad. Después de unos momentos, ella entornó los ojos y se echó sobre su cuello, dejando que las lágrimas fluyan libremente mientras palmeaba la espalda, riendo.

\- Me niego a que hagas eso nunca más, ella pronunció entre sollozos, apretando tan fuerte como pudo.

\- Hey, no llores...

Más tarde Mirania, habiendo sido siempre la más sensible a este tipo de cosas que los otros, confesó haber sentido la presencia de Dagran en el espacio por un segundo, como si el alma de su amigo hubiera girado alrededor de la habitación, tratando de decir una última despedida.

Nadie sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido, pero de una cosa estaban seguros, tenían que aprovechar esta última oportunidad de ir a ver un futuro para el que ellos fueron todos golpeados.

Ya era hora de volver a casa.

Todo el mundo estaba ocupado en las semanas que siguieron. Zael y Calista, siendo ahora los supuestos nuevos líderes de la isla de Lázulis, se habían ocupado de todo el tratado creado para establecer una paz duradera entre los seres humanos y los Guraks, las dos razas fueron recuperadas desorientadas después de la muerte de sus líderes. Ambos habían regresado a la Errante al espacio, con lo que al mismo tiempo un alto punto en demasiados conflictos que han ocurrido en el pasado, entonces.

Por supuesto, incluso estando las dos islas-fortalezas ahora juntadas, muchas cosas quedan por hacer, y todos se pusieron sus manos a la obra para las reparaciones. Para el grupo pequeño, su promedio física, por encima de los habitantes, fue un regalo del cielo: Arreglando los techos, clavando docenas de tablas y reconstruyendo las paredes no fue especialmente difícil para ellos, y ver la ciudad a recuperarse lentamente en pie dieron en algún lugar un bálsamo para el corazón.

Sin embargo, incluso en este período turbulento, lograron llegar a un acuerdo de unos momentos de respiro, todo en su totalidad, o para implementar los seis como en los viejos tiempos. Mirania, Yurick, Syrenne y Lowell incluso lograron organizar una ceremonia secreta de boda para Zael y Calista, realmente tan secreto que los dos implicados no eran conscientes. Poco después de este evento, el día antes del nombramiento de caballero de Zael, ellos terminaron el entierro de Dagran.

En realidad no era mucho, después de todo, ni siquiera para enterrar el cuerpo, pero la piedra que había cortado como pudieron, y se coloca en la cima de un acantilado en el borde de la mar, la habían trabajado con todos sus sentimientos.

Ellos meditaron durante unos minutos, recordando los buenos y malos momentos con su líder. Tal vez tenían que manejaron, tal vez sólo le había mentido a su alcance; al final, lo que sea, sus verdaderos sentimientos ahora siguen siendo un misterio imposible de resolver. Y para el grupo, incluso para Calista, que sin embargo no reconoció haber prácticamente desconocido, los momentos vividos con él definitivamente no estaban mal. Dagran les dio a todos una nueva oportunidad, integrándolos en su grupo, que había hecho con sabiduría, y aunque se les ha pasado, que era algo que nunca cambiaría.

Dagran había sido un líder excepcional para el grupo, y un querido amigo y un hermano para Zael.

Nada sería lo mismo que antes, sin él, pero su amigo siempre les había enseñado a avanzar.

Después de un rato, el cielo comenzó a tomar una muestra rosada que era hora de volver a casa si querían estar de vuelta en la ciudad antes de que oscurezca. Mientras todos a regañadientes se alejaban de la tumba, Lowell se mantuvo de cara a él, la cabeza hacia abajo. Calista finalmente se dio cuenta, y dijo:

\- Lowell, ¡vamos!

El rubio respondió sólo con un gesto de mano vaga, un signo de tener que dejarle en paz a él. La chica con el pelo de plata no entendia de tal reacción, pero Syrenne le palmeó el hombro con una gran sonrisa.

-Ve a unir a tu pequeño marido y a los otros, ¡me ocuparé de esto!

Calista sonrió al oír como la espadachina habló sobre Zael, y, finalmente, se dio la vuelta, dejando a Syrenne avanzar hacia el mago de hielo, agarrando su mano suavemente. Por un momento no dijeron nada, observando siempre la piedra donde habían grabado el nombre de Dagran y algunos patrones.

\- Fue una ceremonia hermosa, Lowell finalmente dijo, suspirando tristemente.

\- Sí, estoy segura de que le hace feliz...

\- Sabes Syrenne... Probablemente pensarás que estoy loco, pero esa vez anterior… ¡antes de despertar oí algo¡

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, los recuerdos de miedo y la desesperación que sintió ese día para siempre grabados en su mente. Aun así, ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, dejando Lowell continuar.

\- Estoy seguro que he oído la voz de Dagran justo antes de abrir los ojos... Me empujó y me despertó, diciendo que todavía tenía mucho que vivir aquí abajo...

\- Eso es...

\- Lo sé, difícil de creer, ¿no?

Con una risa nerviosa, Lowell cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando al horizonte. Su mirada estaba desgastada, casi vacía, como si buscara una explicación racional para este fenómeno.

\- No he visto morir a Dagran, admitió con una leve sonrisa. Por lo tanto, yo no puedo creer que se haya ido, me hace sentir muy mal... parece tan... irreal.

Se volvió hacia Syrenne, que había cerrado los ojos, cruzando los brazos.

\- Lo siento, debo ser idiota para hablar asi... ¡No importa!

\- Entiendo, ¡no te preocupes!

Con su mano libre, ella puso una palmadita en el hombro, antes de pulsar la cabeza en su hombro. Lowell sonrió.

\- Siempre es extraño verte tan tierna.

\- Lloré por ti Lowell... No he sido capaz de llorar cuando mi país fue destruido, pero lloré por ti ... un montón!

-¡No sé si debo tomar eso como una crítica o como un cumplido!

\- Yo tampoco lo sé.

Ella apretó un poco la mano de su compañero, mirando demasiado lejos. El viento era cálido y agradable, a pesar de que habían elegido su noche. En ese momento, sintió el peso de su vuelo pasado, su culpabilidad, sin haber desaparecido, apareciendo mucho más ligero. Ella entiende lo que había experimentado Lowell, y Lowell comprendía lo que había experimentado ella. Este pensamiento le ayudó a sentirse mejor.

\- Para mí fue como quitarme una mala espina, murmuró Syrenne.

\- ¡Siempre tan linda cuando estás preocupada!

\- ¡Cállate! Sí lloraba, pero no pude ocultar una sonrisa. Vamos, vamos Lowell, ¡que están esperando por nosotros!

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, que hizo un último gesto de amistad hacia la tumba de Dagran y se volvió.

\- Tú estás serio, ¿a que viene la historia para construir un bar, y todo eso?

\- ¿Qué es ese tono? ¡Siempre estoy hablando en serio!

\- ¡Déjame que lo dude!

\- Bueno... No siempre, ¡pero a menudo! A veces... Aquí, por una vez, ¡yo estaba hablando en serio! ¡Es hora de preguntarse a donde voy y que hago con mi vida! Ahora que la guerra ha terminado, ¡vamos a tener mucho más para hacer que nuestro día de todos modos!

Lowell sonrió y se acarició la cabeza.

\- Así que si usted no quiere dejarme solo, ¡supongo que no te molestará si quiero casarme contigo!

\- Lowell, pobre idiota narcisista, ¡te adoro!, rio saltando a su cuello con su delicadeza habitual.

\- ¡Siento interrumpir!

De los matorrales salientes que bordean el acantilado, se vio a Zael destellar una gran sonrisa de la victoria, señal de que había oído. Sin saber por qué, se ruborizó y tartamudeó Syrenne un "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Y otro" ¿No se suponía que te habias ido? ". A diferencia de ella, Lowell llevó el juego, y reprendió suavemente.

\- Sé que te mueres de ganas de aprender más acerca de las chicas, mi pequeño Zael, pero no es de caballero espiar sus conversaciones ajenas, ¡créeme!

\- Lo siento, lo siento, se disculpó el joven levantando los brazos. Pero ya sabes el dicho, ¡para ustedes dos! ¡Ojo por ojo, diente por diente!

Lowell y Syrenne miraron, atónitos, como Zael señalaba a Mirania, Yurick y Calista en los otros matorrales. Todos tenían la misma risa divertida, aunque Yurick, como siempre, tratando de mantener un mínimo de dignidad, cruzando los brazos.

-De acuerdoooo... ¿Qué significa esto? Preguntó Syrenne, levantando una ceja, mirando a ellos a su vez.

\- Habíamos pensado en conseguirte un vestido adecuado, Syrenne, respondió Calista, debatiéndose entre la vergüenza y la emoción. Pero es que estamos hablando, y sabemos que probablemente no era tu tipo... ¡Así que decidimos que sea más sencillo!

La noble se volvió a Mirania. Esta última tenía dos coronas de diente de león trenzadas, que fue a posar con una gran sonrisa en la cabeza de sus compañeros.

\- En el lenguaje de las flores, ¡significa "felicidad"! ¡Os veis muy bien!

\- Gracias Mirania, ¡pero yo tampoco veo a donde quieres ir!

\- Lowell, usted nos había dicho en una ocasión que cuando un hombre hace una promesa, debe mantenerla, ¿verdad? Yurick preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Eh... Sí, pero...

\- Y estoy seguro de que me enteré de que estabas dispuesto a tomar Syrenne como esposa, y tú se ocuparía de ella, Zael continuó con la misma sonrisa, antes de pasar a Mirania. Estoy en lo cierto, ¿no?

\- ¡No, no! ¡Él lo dijo, Yurick y yo lo entendimos muy bien!

Los cuatro se miraron con satisfacción antes de volver a centrar su atención en Syrenne y Lowell, quien comenzaron a entender de dónde venían. La espadachina rió antes de mirar a Zael.

\- ¡Tú tenias más rencor de lo que pensaba, mi pequeño Zael! ¡Has crecido!

\- Gracias por el cumplido, ¡pero la idea básica fue de Yurick y Mirania!

-Jugaron a agentes dobles, ya veo, silbó Lowell cuidadoso.

\- Oh, es el momento perfecto para eso, se burló Yurick. ¡Además de disfrutar de ella!

\- No te preocupes, ¡vamos a pagarles cuando encuentran a alguien!

Yurick sonrojó violentamente esta "amenaza" pronunciada por Syrenne antes de girar la cabeza, murmurando. Mirania ladeó la cabeza con su sonrisa habitual, como si acabaran de decir algo increíblemente ridículo e inverosímil.

\- Comencemos, dijo Calista, luchando ahora para contener su emoción. ¡Espero poderles ver por fin felices!

\- Vale, vale, asintió Zael antes de aclararse la voz. Conociendo a Syrenne, ¡iremos directo al grano!

La primera vez que se volvió hacia la joven, entregando su corona en su lugar con un mohín cauteloso. Cuando terminó, se volvió hacia el caballero futuro mirada llena de desafío en sus ojos.

\- Lo siento, pero yo te llevaré a la velocidad: Sí, lo quiero, quiero casarme con Lowell, quedarme con él toda mi vida, y ¡todo lo que va con ella! ¡Porque lo amo más que a un sabroso licor!

Ella contuvo la respiración, al parecer orgulloso de su diatriba, lo que siguió una carcajada. No es sorprendente que, después de todo; un simple "Sí, lo hago. "Mejillas rojas y voces graves no eran la clase de Syrenne y su última comparación era tan digno de ella.

\- ¿Y usted Lowell? Zael preguntó finalmente, una vez que todo el mundo estaba bastante calmado.

El rubio primero cerró los ojos, luego los abrió agarrando la mano de Syrenne, ver una gran sonrisa. Ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a hablar otra vez de este asunto del matrimonio desde que regresaron a Lazulis. Por un lado, porque no había mucho que hacer para cuidar de sus problemas por sí mismos, y el otro probablemente porque después de todo lo que habían pasado en el último mundial de Syrenne era demasiado aliviado saber en la vida para tratar de ir más allá. Lowell sonrió al parecer, sus amigos estaban con ellos lo suficiente como para querer hacer las cosas exactamente como lo habían hecho con Zael y Calista.

El grupo era su familia. Su familia real.

\- Un hombre, uno real, tiene sólo una palabra, respondió finalmente mirando a Syrenne en sus grandes ojos verdes. Y esta es la chica con la que quiero estar en mi vida.

Y el beso que Syrenne y Lowell intercambiaron, entre los aplausos de sus amigos, fue el comienzo de un futuro que esperaba ser radiante.

Un futuro sin que nadie lo sepa aún, ya había comenzado para ellos, en el fondo del vientre de Syrenne.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Mañanas radiantes

-¡Gané otra vez!

La niña con el pelo rubio alborotado levantó sus dos espadas de madera hacia el cielo, con una gran sonrisa victoriosa, sus ojos verdes brillaban como esmeraldas de felicidad. A sus pies, un niño con el pelo marrón muy claro, casi beige, y los ojos azules, lloraba sobre las losas de piedra, con una espada de madera sencilla en su mano. Respiró hacia su interior, se apartó un mechón de pelo, siempre se pega uno en el centro de su cara, antes de correr hacia dos adultos, sentados en un banco a pocos metros de distancia.

-Tío Yurick, tía Mirania...

Los dos levantaron la vista, sólo para ver la inmersión del niño hacia ellos, enterrando la cabeza en su regazo. Yurick, ahora bien adulto cuyo rostro había cambiado enormemente en consecuencia, se pasó la mano por el pelo, más corto que en el pasado, y suspiró. Mientras Mirania -que había dejado crecer su largo cabello negro- acarició la espalda del pequeño tarareando una melodía para consolarlo, él buscó a la chica rubia. Sonrió y corrió hacia él pregonando:

\- Tío Yurick, ¿viste cómo gané? Creo que he mejorado, ¿eh?

\- Fue genial, Lisa, dijo el joven de cabello plateado, sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero no seas demasiado dura con él, ¡él es más joven que tú!

\- Es sólo un año, replicó la niña mostrando un puchero. Además, sus padres dirigen la isla, ¡debe ser más fuerte que esto!

Los musculos del niño se pusieron rígidos ante la mención de sus padres, sin que levantara la cabeza hasta el momento. Entrecerrando los ojos a una reacción de este tipo, Lisa, de cinco, hinchó sus mejillas, mientras Mirania levantó lentamente la cabeza hacia ella.

\- Todavía es pequeño, ¡y tal vez es simplemente que no esta hecho para luchar!

\- ¡Pero el tío Zael y la tía Calista se desenvuelven muy bien en la batalla! ¡El tío Zael incluso es caballero! Este es su hijo, ¡debe ser como a ellos!

\- Lisa, Lisa, Lisa... no puedes parecerte mas a tu madre, y daría lo que fuera para que eso no pase, sopló Yurick con una sonrisa burlona, antes de conseguir un golpe detrás de la cabeza.

El hombre joven con parche en el ojo gruñó, antes de dar vuelta, frente a un puño cerrado de Syrenne, levantando una ceja.

-¿Algun problema con el parecido a mi hija? Ella preguntó con una sonrisa malévola que decía mucho.

\- No, ¡sólo estoy aliviado de no haberte conocido cuando tú eras una niña! Yurick dijo mirando a otro lado.

\- Te equivocas, ¡tienes un buen sentimiento con los niños, tu serias un buen padre!

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Lisa, dejando caer sus espadas de madera, corrió hacia su madre y se arrojó en sus brazos, riendo. Pronto se les unieron por Lowell, sonriendo con orgullo mirando, luego por Zael y Calista, de la mano. Al ver que su hijo trabajaba para separarse del calor de Mirania caminaron hacia él, a su vez, lo que permite al mago de fuego y a la chica salir del banco para saludar a sus amigos.

Seis años habían pasado desde la destitución de la Errante en el espacio, y la reunificación entre Guraks y humanos. Poco después de estos acontecimientos, cuando la situación en la isla parecía estabilizada, Calista y Zael había tomado una decisión: Antes de asumir plenamente su nueva condición, ellos realizarían el sueño de Calista, y partirían a explorar el mundo. Obviamente, los dos habían prometido que no duraria para siempre, y habían delegado temporalmente sus responsabilidades al resto del grupo. El mundo estaba en paz, y por última vez, querían satisfacer sus sueños de juventud antes de unirse de forma permanente en el mundo de los adultos, donde sus deseos personales tuvieron que ser puestos en segundo plano. Los cuatro mercenarios, tuvieron el animo de disfrutar de su viaje; después de todo, los dos eran tan felices juntos, y después de todo lo que habían pasado, y toda la ayuda que habían dado a ellos, ellos se merecían un descanso.

Todos habían más o menos encontrado su camino: Lowell y Syrenne, ahora también recién casados comenzaron la construcción de su taberna, que Calista había prometido proporcionar algunos de los fondos. Yurick, sin ninguna sorpresa, se había hecho a la idea de convertirse en un maestro y enseñar a los más jovenes todos sus conocimientos sobre la magia y la historia de sus tierras, a menudo siendo ayudado por Mirania, cuyo conocimiento en este campo eran validos.

Así fue con el corazón ligero que Zael y Calista habían ido a cumplir su último deseo de libertad, nadie para detener o desviar el camino que habían elegido.

Entonces, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando regresaron varios meses después, cuando se encontraron con su grupo y varios otros conocidos, -Ariela, Kentis, Warren, Horace y Meredith, y lo mas importante, se reunieron alrededor de una Syrenne de la que su vientre se había convertido en algo importante. Todo, por tanto, fue una misión para ayudar a los futuros padres tanto como pudieran.

Al final de ese año, y, finalmente, para el deleite de Lowell que no sabía como ser padre, la espadachina dio a luz a una buena chica fuerte, tenia el pelo rubio alborotado y heredado de su padre, y grandes ojos verdes de su madre. La llamaron Lisa "en memoria de los buenos viejos tiempos" como Syrenne dijo haciendo un guiño a Calista.

Este evento, que parecía hacer tan feliz para Syrenne y Lowell ciertamente motivó a los líderes de la isla, ya que un año más tarde nació el pequeño heredero de Zael y Calista, un pequeño niño frágil y silencioso al que pusieron un nombre recordatorio a todos los miembros.

\- Gracias de nuevo por ayudarnos a reparar el bar, a ambos, íntima Lowell a Zael y Calista un gesto amistoso. Y ustedes dos, esta vez -se acarició los hombros de mirania Yurick- ¡gracias y para cuidar de nuestros dos pequeños monstruos!

\- ¿Viste a Ariela y Warren? Yurick pidió al alto y rubio que asintió.

\- Ya catorce años, el chico... ¡Lo que pasa el tiempo!

Mientras hablaban de sus conocimientos con nostalgia, Calista sintió un poco la falda arrugada al ver una mano tirando de su túnica.

\- Hola, susurró el niño a sus padres con una sonrisa tímida, alcanzando suavemente a su madre.

\- Mi cuco Dagran, respondió.

Dagran.

Este nombre se les había aparecido tan evidente desde el momento en que vieron a su hijo. Para Zael que nunca se recuperó de haber matado a sus manos a su mejor amigo, este último homenaje fue un gran alivio, y se involucró más en la educación del pequeño Dagran.

Él y Lisa se acostumbraron a mezclarse, y tratar al resto de ellos como miembros de la familia, tales como tías y tíos, incluso si no estaban relacionados por la sangre. Después de todo, sus respectivos padres a menudo les dijeron que juntos formaron la mejor familia.

Sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo pasó y los dos poco a poco crecieron, se hizo evidente que el carácter de los dos niños era muy diferente e incluso diametralmente opuesto. Al igual que su madre, Lisa era una marimacho, combativa (habiendo comenzado a insistir en blandir un arma en sus tres años), siempre alegre, habladora y con bocazas, mientras Dagran, era tímido, retraído y renuente a entrar en lucha con nadie. Sin embargo, los dos niños se llevaban muy bien, a pesar de un poco de rabia por parte de la pequeña rubia en el comportamiento fuera de control de su amigo.

\- Mamá, mamá, acariciando el tatuaje de su madre. ¡Todavía gané con las espada a Dagran!

\- Ah, ¿sí? ¡Cuentamelo!

\- Hice "SHLAC" "Ziou" "CLING" y dejó caer su espada, ¡cayendo!

\- Oh, ¡no está mal!

Mientras habla, Lisa comenzó a gesticular tratando de reproducir lo más fielmente posible la dura lucha que acababa de ganar. Detrás de Syrenne, Lowell y Yurick suspiraron ruidosamente.

\- Usted tiene mucho mérito, valiente Lowell...

\- Decir que durante unos meses, yo estaba convencido de que iba a tener una niña linda, que jugaría con sus muñecas... los genes de las mujeres son más fuertes que nosotros, ¡ somos hombres débiles!

A pesar de sus burlas, los adultos avanzaron hacia los demás, dando la bienvenida a los dos niños, cualquiera que sea su resultado. Después reprendido suavemente su hija, que tendía a dar golpes de amistad para un sí o un no, Syrenne dirigió al pequeño Dagran, todavía acurrucado en los brazos de Calista, mirado un poco preocupado a Zael. A su vez, se había tomado el tiempo para acostumbrarse al nombre del niño: era como si esperara que otra persona respondiera, cada vez que se mencionaba. En realidad, incluso podían ponerse un poco incómodo, pensando que podría pasar al darle a un niño su primer nombre de un hombre muerto. Por no decir que era espeluznante y era una sensación extraña. Dejó a su hija en el suelo, y se dirigió hacia él, sonriendo:

\- Si ella te hizo daño, ¡me gustaría decirle que no luche contra ti!

Dagran nerviosamente negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso no es todo...

\- Si tu tienes un problema, puede decirnos algo, Mirania sonrió al niño enterrando su cabeza un poco, al ver que todo el mundo estaba concentrado en él, estaba visiblemente incómodo siendo el centro de atención. Murmuró una respuesta completamente inaudible, lo que hizo levantar una ceja a todo el conjunto.

\- No hemos entendido nada Dagran, tuvo a bien destacar Lisa cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

\- Yo nunca sería tan fuerte como padre, madre, o todos ustedes, repitió, ocultando su llanto, las lágrimas empiezan a deslizarse por sus mejillas. No soy un héroe, yo...

Al intentar ocultar sus lágrimas en el regazo de su madre, que le apretó un poco más contra él, completamente indefenso, todos los adultos intercambiaron una mirada torpe. Ellos siempre sabían que sería difícil para el niño de Zael y Calista, encontrando el equilibrio mientras vivía en las sombras y en la reputación de sus padres. ¿Cómo no terminar totalmente desprovisto de confianza en sí mismo o por el contrario, ser totalmente imbuido de uno mismo? Zael respiró hondo y se inclinó hacia su hijo, poniendose a su altura.

\- Dagran, ¿todavía no te hemos dicho de donde proviene tu nombre?

Nuevamente avergonzado entre otros, mientras que Lisa se acercó, curiosa. Por un momento, Lowell parecía estar a punto de intervenir; después de todo, se trataba de una historia oscura y complicada, no es el tipo de cosas que se debía explicar a dos niños de cuatro y cinco años de edad. Sin embargo, el espadachín débilmente levantó los ojos para mirar a su padre y negó con la cabeza, al parecer intrigado con la idea de saber más.

\- Era el nombre de mi mejor fue... No, mi hermano mayor. Un gran hombre. Fue él quien me enseñó todo, y sin él, ¡probablemente ni siquiera estuviera aquí hablando contigo!

\- Así es, Lowell finalmente asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Sin él, ¡ninguno de nosotros nos habriamos conocido!

\- ¿Incluso tú y mamá?

Preguntó la pequeña rubia, Yurick no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida.

\- Si Dagran no hubiera estado en el mismo equipo, estoy seguro de que tu madre habría matado a tu padre en la esquina de un callejón, ¡viendo cómo él se comportaba!

\- Cállate, ¡ciego!-gruñó volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado. ¡Ni siquiera estabas allí en ese momento!

\- De todos modos, continuó Zael, no porque él era especialmente fuerte pero el respeto de Dagran y lo que le tenía en tan alta estima, es porque él tenía la capacidad de reunir y apoyar a los que estaban querido para él! ¡Siempre estaba orgulloso y fuerte!

Sonriendo con nostalgia, acarició el pelo claro de su hijo, que a su vez era la boca ligeramente abierta, como inspirado por esas palabras. Después de un silencio general, el muchacho preguntó tímidamente:

\- ¿Qué pasó con él después de eso?

\- Eso es cierto, Lisa asintió, cruzando los brazos, posicionamiento, decidió, junto a Calista, sin soltar a su hijo en sus brazos. Si es tan importante para todos ustedes, ¿por qué es que nunca vino a vernos? ¿Por qué nunca hemos hablado de él?

Difícil de ir más allá cuando se enfrentaban a la pregunta que temían. ¿Cómo explicar a los niños pequeños que su amigo había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo? Ellos serían entonces incapaces de entender su lógica, sus valores de la amistad, ni nada. Es por eso que nunca habían hablado con ellos: ¿Qué palabras usar? ¿Qué hacer? Era Calista quien finalmente rompió el hielo con bastante torpeza:

\- ¡Se fue!

\- ¿Por qué? Dagran y Lisa respondieron ojo por ojo antes Mirania se hace cargo, acariciando cariñosamente sus pelucas.

\- Dijo que habíamos aprendido todo lo que necesitamos saber, y que podríamos prescindir de él.

\- Sí, Yurick continuó dibujando una de sus raras sonrisas genuinas. ¡Él sabía que era el momento de volar por nuestra cuenta, y se fue por su parte, a otro lugar!

Lowell se cruzó de brazos de un aire académico.

\- Chicos, es como las chicas lindas: si usted es un verdadero caballero, ¡hay que dejarlas ir cuando surge la necesidad!

\- Son un poco jovenes para los consejos de este tipo, desafió Syrenne dando un golpe detrás de la cabeza de su marido.

Lisa se rió al ver a sus padres empujandose, y esta vez incluso Dagran sonrió débilmente retorciéndose en su madre, lo que hizo que se aliviara de que el muchacho parecía en mejor forma ahora. Zael dijo, levantándose:

\- ¡No te enfoques en la fuerza. Todavía eres joven, tienes todo el tiempo para encontrar el camino!

\- Oye, ¡Dagran!

Luego sacudió la cabeza, con timidez, pero sin duda menor que antes, Lisa agarró del brazo, con una gran sonrisa.

\- Si alguna vez tu consigues ser más fuerte, ¡tu puedes venir a entrenar por la tarde con mi mamá y yo! ¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie, es un secreto!

Ella lo dijo en el tono mas bajo posible que pudo pero sin darse cuenta hablo en el tono habitual de su voz. Todo el mundo se volvió hacia Syrenne que, sintiéndose acorralada, miró hacia otro lado silbando. Lowell suspiró, displicente.

\- Syrenne, te he dicho que no dejes entrenar a la niña... ¡Ella tiene tan sólo cinco años, no es su edad, y yo ya lo he dicho!

\- No es mi culpa, reivindicó, haciendo un mohín. Lisa siempre me pregunta tan amablemente, que yo no se lo negaría...

\- Tal vez Lowell deberia ir a entrenar con ellos, añadió Mirania tan familiar con su gran sonrisa inocente. ¡Una familia en entrenamiento sería una cosa muy agradable de ver!

\- ¡Les recuerdo que estamos llevando una taberna! ¡Tenemos otras prioridades antes que el entrenamiento, de todos modos!

\- Rah, ¡las prioridades al diablo! ¡Lowell! Zael!

El agarre de cada brazo, Syrenne exclamó, levantando sus puños en el aire:

\- ¡Vamos a empezar el entrenamiento, asique hay que apresurarse hacia el Coliseo!

\- ¿Eh?!

\- ¿Ahora Syrenne? Pero...

\- Tenemos un montón de tiempo para disfrutar un poco, ¿no? ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

Lowell parecía a punto de contestar algo, pero finalmente Syrenne cogiendose el cabello con su mano libre, con una sonrisa afectuosa lo calló.

-¡Tú nunca cambiarás!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡He cambiado mucho desde que nos conocimos!

El espadachín convenciendo a Mirania, Yurick y Calista de que cuidaran a sus pequeños y pasaran a las gradas del estadio -Lisa estaba inquieta y gritó "Buena suerte", mientras Dagran estaba haciendo pequeñas señales de mano. Los tres adultos respondieron positivamente, aunque Yurick parecía un decepcionado por no ir a pelear también, haciendo una señal para convertirlo en algo que Syrenne entendió. El sonrió relevante, y continuó:

\- Hay cosas que siguen siendo las mismas, ¡pero otras cambian todos los días!

\- Hm...

Asiente con la cabeza, Lowell se quedó en silencio un momento, antes de decir simplemente:

\- ¡Te quiero Syrenne!

\- Yo también Te amo, ¡pero aparte del tema hay que entrenar duro!

\- Oye, yo no quiero sostener particularmente la vela, gruñó Zael con una sonrisa burlona, todavía firmemente en manos de su amiga.

El trío se rió, sintiendo todo este viento nostalgico. Syrenne cerró los ojos y pensó en retrospectiva los últimos años que había pasado con Lowell, ella no se arrepentía de un solo segundo de casarse, ya que la hacía feliz, de una hermosa hija -quien estaba creciendo demasiado rápido para su gusto, y de unos grandes amigos.

Hace mucho tiempo, durante los días en que ella entró en la ciudad, con la mente en blanco y los ojos vidriosos, ella ni siquiera imaginaba que tal futuro la habría esperado. Este futuro que esperaba hubiera tomado forma lentamente, mientras que con los eventos ocurridos su futuro fue modelandose a su gusto.

Syrenne nunca había creído la tontería de los encuentros fatídicos; a pesar de su exuberancia, que era una mujer más bien realista. Pero el hecho de que ella encontró la fuerza para ir al encuentro de Lowell, que Dagran la hubiera contratado como mercenaria...

Este simple deseo de seguir adelante con su destino en marcha.

\- La vida es así, dijo finalmente, mirando el cielo brillante, y luego guiando a Lowell y Zael a el coliseo. ¡Te mueves, estás a solo unos pasos, te das cuenta de que todo ya está empezando a cambiar!

\- Yo no te conocía asi de filosófica, ¡Syrenne! ¿Tu has bebido? Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa cínica.

-¡Callate! ¡Apuesto a que voy a vencer más oponentes que ustedes dos juntos, la vergüenza de vuestra vida!

\- ¡Ya veremos!

Esta vida sencilla rodeada de los que amaba, viviendo igual que ella misma...

Este fue el sueño que Syrenne había estado luchando por encontrar, en el pasado.


End file.
